Love Life
by loverswalk89
Summary: ALL HUMAN: Buffy and Spike were the once perfect couple but differences tore them apart, after nine months away will Spike he ready to face what awaits him when he returns to Sunnydale?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: just an idea I got from a drama series currently being shown on ITV called Love Life, I saw it and just imagined Buffy & Spike playing the lead roles, let me know what you think of it

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss does! (What a lucky guy!)

Huge Thank you to - Hulettwyo my Beta for helping me so much with this story!

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror then sat on her bed with a huff. Her ordinary clothes had stopped fitting her weeks ago and she'd been living in sweats since the rubber band she'd been holding her jeans closed with had finally popped under the strain, almost putting Xander's eye out. She wasn't far off; less than a month to go, and she felt fat and frumpy, but she'd purchased a new black dress with a pink sash from the maternity store in the mall because her friends had persuaded her that one last night out at The Bronze would help her de-stress before the baby arrived.

"Hey, Buff, you ready?" Xander shouted up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" she called back to him, slipping on her black bolero before she looked in the mirror once again and gave a defeated shrug. "Guess this is the best it's gonna get," she sighed to herself then made her way down the stairs.

XXXX

Spike had just gotten back into town. He'd spent the last nine months travelling the globe and had finally decided that he missed home... or rather, **who** was at home. He and Buffy hadn't ended their relationship on good terms and it was entirely his fault, he knew. Buffy had wanted to settle down, get married, and start a family. Spike, on the other hand, was more of a bachelor, and although he loved Buffy deeply, commitment terrified him, so he'd done a runner.

XXXX

Christmas Day 2010

Spike handed Buffy a cup of coffee then plopped down next to her on the living room floor. She took a sip then set the cup on the table behind her and started digging through the pile of gifts under the tree, handing a brightly wrapped package to Spike. He tore off the ribbon and paper with abandon, revealing a CD jewel case. "The Sex Pistols, luv, how did you know?"

"I saw you ogling it in the music store. You were drooling all over your shirt."

"Limited edition and everything." He kissed her passionately. "Thank you, pet."

"Here, this one next." She handed him a rather large, unwieldy gift.

"A memory foam pillow?"

She shrugged. "I was out of ideas."

"It's great, thank you." He smiled seductively as he laid the pillow on the floor. "How about we try this out?" Buffy smiled back and both of them stretched out and rested their heads on the pillow as they gazed up at the twinkly tree.

"Mmm, comfy." Buffy smiled as Spike rolled onto his side and kissed her softly. "So I was thinking that next Christmas could be special."

"Oh... sorry this isn't special enough for you, princess," he chuckled.

"No, it's perfect, Spike, but I was thinking maybe... First Christmas special?" At his confused expression, she smiled and raised her hand to his cheek. "I think we should try for a baby."

Instantly Spike sat up and looked back at her. "Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah... yeah, I think I am," she said dreamily. The sheer look of horror on Spike's face made Buffy giggle nervously and quickly change tactics. "Oh my God, look at your face! You thought I was serious!"

"And you weren't?" he frowned.

"No, don't be silly! Me and you... parents?" He didn't look entirely convinced, so she sat up and said quietly, "Don't wig out, Spike, I was just kidding," then she kissed him quickly, knowing that was probably the only way to A) shut him up, and B) make him forget the whole conversation.

XXXX

Spike grunted as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor next to the bed then startled slightly when Cordelia spoke from the doorway, "Settling in?"

He smiled gratefully as he turned to face her. "Yeah. Thanks, pet, but I shouldn't be staying long... few weeks maybe, just until I find a place."

"Don't be silly; I could hardly see my brother-in-law out on the street. Speaking of Doyle, he should be home soon. I know he's dying to see you."

"Yeah. Remember the last time I came home?" He smirked at the memory.

Cordelia whined, "Oh damn it, I only just got the stains out of the carpet!"

He laughed, "Don't worry yourself, luv, I'll keep my big brother in check. Prolly just go out for a few beers; nothing as heavy as last time."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss does! (What a lucky guy!)

Huge Thank you to - Hulettwyo my Beta for helping me so much with this story!

CHAPTER TWO

Buffy walked into The Bronze and waved to her friends at a nearby table as she waddled toward them. Willow smiled at her as she climbed carefully onto one of the tall chairs. "Buffy, so glad you could join us."

"Y..y..yeah it's b..b..been forever," stuttered Tara with a smile.

"Sorry guys, I've been so busy getting things ready I've hardly had time for myself."

Xander gave a reassuring smile as he took the seat next to Buffy and handed her the soda he'd fetched from the bar. "It's understandable."

"I'm just glad I came." She leaned as far forward as her belly would allow and propped her elbows on the table. "So c'mon, what's the gossip? Tell me everything I've been missing." Buffy giggled as her friends started to fill her in on the recent goings on.

XXXX

"C'mon man!" Doyle sighed, taking another sip from his bottle of beer, "No ladies whatsoever?"

"I told you no. That's not what I was out there for," said Spike, downing his shot. He upended the glass and dropped it with a loud clunk on the bar top then raised two fingers, signalling for another round.

The bartender set two fresh shot glasses in front of Spike then filled them to the brim with amber liquid as Doyle looked Spike over, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" They laughed as they each took a glass then clinked them together and downed the whiskey. The glasses were upended and slammed down onto the bar as Doyle continued, "I'm just saying... you've abstained for what, like ten months? C'mon, if I wasn't married to my lovely Queen C, I'd be right out there with ya." He chuckled as he stood up and started moving Spike away from the bar, spinning him to face the crowd. "It's time for you, my good man, to get back on the horse." He waved his arm around the crowded room. "Take a look around. What do you see?"

Spike scoured the crowd, sucking in a shocked breath as his eyes lit on a small blonde woman sitting at her usual table, facing him. Her gaze locked with his for a few seconds before the crowd moved between them and broke the connection. He blinked then breathed out, "Buffy..." as he started moving away from Doyle.

Buffy stood and made her way through the crowd, lamenting the fact that she took up so much more room than she used to, when suddenly there he was, after all this time.

"Hello, Buffy." He knew he must seem a little shocked to see her and tried to hide the fact that he was screaming in his head, _'Bloody hell! She's pregnant!'_

She smiled self consciously, not having missed the way his eyes had widened when they'd landed on the beach ball that was currently masquerading as her stomach. "Hey."

He dragged his eyes back to her face and plastered on a lop-sided grin. "You look good. Did you... uh... do something with your hair?"

She giggled, "Uh yeah, I got it cut... oh, and I'm eight months pregnant." She turned sideways and smoothed a hand over her bulging belly.

He stammered the first thing that came to mind as a blush crept up his cheeks, "Oh... I didn't notice," then he mentally smacked himself. _'How could I not notice? She looks like an egg tied to a stick!'_

Buffy smirked at his obvious discomfort as he forcefully dragged his eyes away from her belly again. "You always were a bad liar, Spike. So, how was the travelling?"

"Good." His eyes drifted back to her belly like they were being tugged by a cord. "So... uh... pregnant, eh? How'd that happen?" he asked awkwardly, smacking himself in the forehead for real when Buffy giggled.

"So you missed the health class where they explained how babies are made?"

His blush deepened as he smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "Didn't mean that... uh... So, the father's around?"

"Yeah." She smiled thinly. 'Uh, not long after you... um..." She lifted her hand and showed him the ring that sat on her third finger.

He blanched slightly then cleared his throat. "Uh... great. Nice to see you've moved on."

"Yeah... so... uh... I need to go."

She turned away and he laid his hand gently on her arm. "You don't have to leave on my account."

She shook her head and raised her hand, lightly shaking the empty soda glass that he hadn't even noticed she'd been holding. "Oh... no... I meant go... not leave." She smiled and patted her belly. "Too much soda plus baby kicking me in the bladder equals multiple trips to the bathroom." She handed him the empty soda glass and took a step away. "So... good seeing you." She smiled nervously then scurried off into the crowd.

"Yeah, you too," he whispered to himself.

Buffy waddled out of the stall, tugging her dress back into place as she made her way over to the sinks. She splashed cold water on her face then dabbed it dry with a paper towel as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes took on a faraway look as her thoughts ran rampant, _'Spike's back? Why? Why now? Oh God! This is only gonna get weirder and weirder.'_

Spike and Doyle made their way out of The Bronze and started down the street, Doyle practically running to keep up with Spike's quick strides. "Whoa, Spike, slow down man!" He reached out and snagged Spike's sleeve, managing to slow him to a more manageable gait as he babbled at the blond. "How weird is that? Buffy pregnant and married! Jesus, she really didn't hang about after you left, did she?"

Spike wasn't actually listening because he was too busy thinking, _'Eight months pregnant... that means... No, I can't be... Oh bloody hell! She's up the duff with my sprog!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss does! (What a lucky guy!)

Huge Thank you to - Hulettwyo my Beta for helping

me so much with this story!

CHAPTER THREE

It had been a few days since Spike had been back and he'd thought about Buffy non-stop since he'd seen her that night at The Bronze. He needed answers, but given Buffy's past history with supplying them, he decided to call on the only person who would tell him straight.

"Spike?" squealed Dawn as she opened the front door. "Oh my gosh! When did you get back?" She pulled him into a rib-cracking hug.

He coughed lightly as the breath was squeezed out of him and managed to sputter, "Few days ago."

She released him with a muttered, "Sorry," then stepped aside. "Come on in." He stepped over the threshold and followed her through to the kitchen as she asked over her shoulder, "So, how was it?"

"It was great. Saw a lot of stuff..." He trailed off as she motioned toward one of the stools in front of the kitchen counter.

"So, I guess you're here to see Buffy, huh?" She smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee then held up the pot, silently offering.

He nodded and she turned to get another cup out of the cupboard. "Uh... no, actually. We bumped into each other a few nights ago at The Bronze."

She set a steaming cup of coffee in front of him then took a seat on the opposite stool. "So you know, huh?" He nodded silently and she let out a relieved sigh, "Thank God! I really didn't want to be the one dishing that news."

He stared at the steam rising from his cup. "Yeah, I just can't believe it, Buffy pregnant and married."

He took a sip of his coffee, almost spraying it all over the counter when Dawn squeaked, "She's what?"

He slowly lowered the cup as he ran his comment back through his mind and realized that Buffy had played him. "She's not married, is she?"

Dawn half smiled. "Uh... not unless she snuck off to Vegas while I was out yesterday."

XXXX

She was walking down the street carrying bags full of baby supplies, just like Dawn said she'd be. He quickly pulled over and slammed the car into park then jumped out, running to catch up with her. "Buffy, why did you tell me you were married?" he asked angrily.

"And hello to you, too." She carried on walking, trying her best to keep one step ahead of him, though with a baby bump and bags in hand, it was proving rather difficult.

Finally he got to within touching distance and grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking away. "So? Why?" He stepped around in front of her and stared at her for a moment, watching the emotions playing across her features. _'How did I let things get so fucked up?'_ He braced himself when he saw the emotion she'd settled on.

She wrenched her shoulder out of his grasp and shouted, "It's none of your business, Spike! It doesn't matter if I'm six times divorced, dating a circus freak, or a lesbian! You left me! Remember? So I don't have to justify or explain anything to you!"

"I never would have gone if I'd known," he sighed.

"Oh, you think? Well, don't worry, Spike, you're off the hook. The baby isn't yours so you can just wipe that 'I'm terrified of commitment' look off your face," she said flatly.

"Then who?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes just like he used to.

She gazed into ocean blue depths that were filled with love and compassion for her and sighed internally, _'Why does that look turn me to goo every single time?' _Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her stomach and she dropped her bags, clutching her bump as she screamed. When the pain had subsided somewhat, she panted, "Spike, call me a cab now!"

He looked at her worriedly as she bent over and planted her hands on her knees then started breathing oddly with a lot of hoo-hoos and hee-hees. "What is it, luv?"

She looked up at him through the curtain of her hair and puffed, "The baby. I think I'm in labour".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again i own nothing the genius that is Joss Whedon & Co

Huge Thank you to - Hulettwyo my Beta for helping me so much with this story!

CHAPTER FOUR

Spike paced the hallway of the hospital, his agitation growing every time he turned to retrace his steps. It had only been an hour since he'd brought Buffy in and he knew that these things took time, but surely he should have heard something... anything... by now.

Buffy emerged from the room with a nurse by her side. "You need to take it easy, Miss Summers," admonished the nurse as she walked away from the pair.

Spike raised a questioning brow and Buffy tiredly slipped one arm into her jacket as she sighed, "False alarm. The nurse said it could have been stress related."

Spike reached out and helped her get the jacket on the rest of the way as he stammered, "Stress related? Oh God, Buffy, I'm a git. I didn't mean to stress you."

She smiled and rubbed her belly. "Don't be silly, it's fine. I'm fine and so is the baby."

They slowly made their way to the parking lot and Spike opened the passenger door of his trusty DeSoto then helped her ease down onto the seat. He waited until she'd pulled her feet in then softly shut the door and hurried around the car. He dropped into the driver's seat and pulled his door closed then startled when Buffy laid her hand on his arm and sighed quietly, "I'm sorry."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Sorry? For what?"

XXXX

A few nights earlier at The Bronze.

"Oh my God! Is that Spike with Doyle over there?" asked Willow in a shocked whisper.

"Yeah, did you guys not know he was back?" asked Xander. He took a sip of his beer then smirked, "Judging by the shock on everybody's faces... I'm gonna go with no."

"Xander, how could you not tell me? Oh God, he's coming over here!" She was well on her way to a full blown panic when she suddenly had an idea. "Anya, give me your wedding ring!"

"What? Why?" she asked defensively, holding her left hand as far away from the crazed pregnant woman as she could.

"Just give it!"

Xander shot his wife a look that clearly said, _'Don't anger the preggo! Give her what she wants!'_ Anya huffed indignantly then wearily handed over her ring.

Buffy immediately slipped it on her finger and laboriously dismounted the chair then proceeded to push through the crowd toward Spike. Anya hissed loudly, "Be careful with that!" as she shot an incredibly nervous look at her ring. "Don't lose it!"

XXXX

Present day

"I shouldn't have told you I was married, but I just kinda freaked out when I saw you," she whispered, looking down at the floor of the car as she twisted her hands together in her lap.

"I can understand that, Buffy. When I saw you again, I was terrified." He let out a sigh of relief at getting that off his chest and she smiled over at him, looking just the way she used to. _'Why does she do that? She's melting my heart.'_ he thought to himself, placing his hand on top of hers. "So you're all alone in this then?"

"Pretty much... but I've got the guys and Giles and Dawn, obviously. Pretty much got everybody I need or could possibly want." She smiled sadly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Still, don't you think the father should have some say?" He caught her eye and she immediately looked out the window of the car. "You do know who he is... right?"

Her head whipped around, her eyes burning with anger. "Of course I know who he is! What kind of skanky whore do you think I am?"

He took a deep breath and apologized, "I'm sorry, pet, of course you do, and that was uncalled for." He tried on a small smile. "I seem to have an acute case of foot in mouth disease today; I didn't mean anything by it."

She sighed and laid her head back on the seat. "Look, I'm tired. Can we play twenty questions another night?"

Spike nodded. "Of course, luv. Let me get you home."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here it is the next 3 chapters of the story, the father of Buffy's baby wont be revealed until late on, hopefully you wont be disappointed witht the outcome please review it would mean a lot to see if people are actually enjoying the story, once again a big thank you to my Beta Hulettwyo for her input

Disclaimer : still dont own anything, if i did i'd be rich!

CHAPTER FIVE

Spike sat hunched on a barstool at the Bronze nursing his bourbon as his brain careened along at breakneck speed. _'What if I'd never left? Would Buffy and I still be together? Would we have had a family?' _The questions were rife in his mind and he was no closer to finding the answers, no matter how much bourbon he poured down his throat, but it would be akin to sacrilege to leave perfectly good alcohol sitting in his glass so he downed the last of his bourbon in one fast gulp. He stood slightly unsteadily and stepped slowly across the room, deciding to head back to Doyle and Cordelia's place for a much needed rest, only to collide with a tall, thin brunette as he made his way to the door.

"Hey, watch it! Walking here!" She bounced off a solid chest and looked up with a smile as the owner of the chest reached out to steady her. "Oh, Spike, hey."

"Niblet..." She smiled at the familiar endearment. He'd christened her with that nickname along with 'Lil Bit' the very first time he'd met her.

BUFFY'S BIRTHDAY BASH

JANUARY 19, 2009.

The Bronze was full of streamers, banners, presents, and party-goers that filled the dance floor and took almost every available seat. "Great," sighed Spike as he entered with Cordelia and Doyle in tow.

"C'mon, you needed to get out, Mr. Mopeypants. It's been at least a month since that crazy girl walked out on you, time to get back on the horse," smiled Cordelia, "Well, maybe not **that** horse, but it is time to find a new horse... one that's not a skanky ho."

"You've been around my brother for far too long," chuckled Spike as he led them to the bar.

"She's got a point there, Spikey, never seen you so bummed about a chit," said Doyle as he tried to get the bartender's attention.

It was true, Spike had been the love 'em and leave 'em type for a long time, but there was just something about Drusilla. Of course she was as mad as a hatter, but it only added to her appeal. She'd been his entire world and she'd left him for somebody else; some poncy geek that would've looked right at home dressed head to toe in tweed. When he'd come upon them in the park, Drusilla's hands and tongue diving down his pants and throat, respectively, the first thought that had entered his shocked brain had been, _'I don't have a patch anywhere on me_.' That had been a month ago, and even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was brooding.

"You totally spaced out again," said Cordelia as she tapped him sharply on the shoulder.

He smiled weakly. "Sorry, luv. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Well this should change your tune. C'mon, there's somebody I want you to meet," said Cordelia, grabbing the lapel of his leather jacket and pulling him behind her until they got to the middle of the dance floor. She positioned him in front of a blonde woman and chimed, "Happy Birthday, Buffy," then gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks, Cordy. I'm glad you and Doyle could make it."

Spike promptly forgot how to breathe when she smiled the brightest smile he'd ever seen. He could tell from his chest tightening and the butterflies in the pit of his stomach that he already had a thing for this girl. _'Bloody hell! She hasn't even spoken to me yet and I'm mush_.'

"Buffy, I want you to meet Doyle's younger brother." Cordelia pushed them toward each other.

Spike shook her hand and smiled nervously as he stammered, "Uh... my Mum actually named me William, as opposed to Doyle's younger brother, and you can call me that if you wish... William, I mean, not Doyle's younger brother, but most people just call me Spike." She let his hand go and it itched to smack his forehead as he thought, '_Git! Bloody babbling git! Way to make an impression, you wanker._'

She giggled as she turned that smile on him and his lungs locked up again as she replied, "Hey, I'm Buffy and this is my sister Dawn." She winked, "Feel free to call us Buffy and Dawn since that's what our Mom named us and everything."

The younger brunette woman beside her giggled and Spike forced his lungs into operation as he grinned. "Hey, Lil Bit."

As Dawn tried to work out whether Spike had complimented or insulted her, Buffy looked at Spike intently, raking her eyes up and down the lithe and compact body that was displayed by the opening of a long, black leather duster. _ 'Oh my God! Doyle's brother is hot... and yummy... and HOT! Why didn't he mention he had a brother before now? Oh who cares? Those eyes and those cheekbones and that chest... ding ding ding – we have a winner!' _she cheekily thought to herself.

"Can I get you a drink, birthday girl?" he asked, a slight blush staining his cheeks at her intense perusal of his form.

She smiled at the cuteness that was an embarrassed Spike and breathed, "Sure."

Present Date

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Dawn asked, breaking him out of his trip down memory lane as she grabbed his arm and steered him back toward the bar.

"Same as you, I'd wager." He smirked as she plopped down on the barstool he'd just vacated and ordered a soda.

She smiled over at him as the bartender set a glass down in front of her. "Oh, cool. You're on a date?"

"Oh... uh... no. Wait... Buffy is letting you date now?" he asked in shock.

"Well yeah, or she would have if I hadn't been stood up," she grumbled.

"His loss, Niblet. It's awfully late; do you want me to walk you home?"

She nodded then gulped half her soda down before she grabbed her coat and threw it on. They walked a couple of blocks in silence before Dawn asked quietly, "So... are you like weirded out?"

"About what?" He sunk his hands further into the pockets of his duster.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Hello... Buffy's stomach. You know, that thing that arrives five minutes before she does. Ringing any bells?"

"Well yeah, it's strange, but hey... I couldn't expect her to wait for me, now could I?" The light tone that he'd tried to inject into his voice was rendered completely irrelevant by the sadness in his eyes.

"I guess not, but... she's been a mess... you know?" Dawn said as she stopped in her tracks, her eyes flashing anger as she spat, "You just left. I know it was planned and you told her you were going, but I don't think she thought that you would really go." She crossed her arms and silently dared him to contradict her.

"I know," he said simply.

Her sails sagged as the wind of her anger dissipated and she looked up at him shyly. "Do you wish you hadn't?"

"I wish things were different, but Buffy's a big girl and she can take care of herself. 'Sides, I'm sure the baby's Da will come a knockin' any day now."

"You know who it is?" asked Dawn, stunned.

"No... You don't either?" he asked, equally stunned.

"Well... no. I figured it was you but she said it wasn't... but then again, she did do some pretty crazy stuff after you left."

"Like what?"

"Staying out all hours, acting differently – totally not like herself. She quit her job when she found out she was pregnant. She wasn't even showing or anything yet, but she just up and quit. Said it was too stressful and hard and she needed time, but I think she was just hurt."

"I am sorry. You know if I could take it back I would," he sighed sadly.

"I know, Spike."

"Hey, wait a minute. Quit her job? But she loved it there."

"I know... ergo the weird, right?"

Dawn toddled off down the sidewalk, leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open. _'She quit a job that she loved because it was stressful? Oh bloody hell! The baby's father is her poncy boss!'_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS SPRING GALA

MARCH 28, 2009

Buffy had worked for Angel since the summer of 2005 as his secretary, and even though the hours were long and the pay was standard; she loved working there and helping those in need. Every spring they threw a classy black-tie party for the staff and prospective clients with Buffy doing most of the organising and preparing. This was the first year she'd brought a date; usually she didn't mix her personal and professional lives, but Buffy and Spike had been inseparable since they'd met at Buffy's birthday party two months ago.

"Stop it," chuckled Buffy, reaching out to straighten Spike's bow tie after he'd been awkwardly pulling at his collar for the last ten minutes.

He smirked as her small fingers deftly forced the errant accessory into submission. "Tell me why I'm doing this again?"

She smiled sweetly up at him as her fingers trailed lightly down his shirt front from his newly straightened bow tie to the cummerbund wrapped around his waist. "Because we're gonna have an amazing time and you love me."

"Yeah, I do." He smiled back and leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on her cheek. "You look incredible tonight, Buffy." She wore a strapless crimson gown and her hair was in loose curls that tumbled down her back in a golden wave. He stepped back and traced her form with his eyes as his tongue curled behind his teeth. _'Definitely hit the jackpot with this one. I'm a lucky bloke._'

The party was in full swing when they walked into the ball room; waiters roaming aimlessly with champagne and hors d'oeuvres on silver trays and people dancing in the centre of the room.

He smiled down at her, his pride in her achievement showing plainly in his eyes. "Wow, luv, you really know how to throw a party. No wonder I haven't seen you much, this is brilliant!"

"Thank you." She beamed a smile at him and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

"There she is, the woman of the hour," said Angel as he made his way through a crowd of people.

"Oh, stop," Buffy said depreciatively as a heated blush crept up her cheeks.

"No, I mean it, Buffy, you've really outdone yourself this year." He stared at Buffy's blushing face for what seemed like an eternity before he finally seemed to notice her companion. He dragged his eyes away from her with some difficulty and held out his hand. "Oh sorry, you must be Spike."

"You must be Mr. Boss Man," Spike said coldly.

"That I am... So tell me, Spike, what is it you do?"

"I'm in security mostly." He let go of Angel's hand and had to actively restrain himself from scrubbing his palm on his pant leg. There was just something about Angel that made Spike's skin crawl. He seemed overly nice and the way his eyes kept crawling all over Buffy... _'Hidden agendas, mate. Best keep an eye on this plonker.'_

"That's great. Oh, honey, come here," he called to an attractive blonde woman wearing a hot pink satin dress. "Buffy, you remember my wife Darla, right?" He smiled as his wife joined them, but his eyes were still glued to Buffy.

"Buffy, nice to see you again." She quickly clasped Buffy's hand then let go and turned to Spike. "And who is this delicious hunk of man?" she slurred as she pushed herself close enough to Spike that her satin covered breasts brushed his tux jacket.

"Uh... William Pratt or Spike, either is fine," Spike stuttered as he tried to discreetly lean away from the obviously drunk woman that was pressing even closer.

"Hmm... Spike, eh? I wonder how you got that nickname," she giggled as she 'accidentally' stumbled forward, not that there was much space between them to begin with, but her stumble allowed her hand to brush 'innocently' against the front of Spike's pants.

He jumped back slightly, biting back an indignant shout as Angel grasped her arm and pulled her away with a weak smile. Spike sighed in relief as Angel ushered his drunken wife toward a large set of doors on the other side of the room, "Well... she's uh... friendly?"

Buffy reached up to straighten Spike's bow tie once again. "I feel bad for Angel; she drinks herself into oblivion every year at this party... really makes a spectacle of herself. At least you weren't here last year."

"What happened last year?"

"She got up on stage and sang 'I'm Every Woman' by Chaka Khan. Well... 'sang' isn't even close... 'shrieked' might be more accurate," she giggled.

Angel led Darla out of the ballroom and into the hallway then spun her to face him as he ground out in hushed tones, "Darla, we go through this every goddamn year!" She swayed a bit as a man walked past and patted him on the back and Angel turned away from his wife with a cheery smile, "Good to see you, Michael," then turned back to Darla, his smile folding down into a frown. "Darla, I know you're not happy, but soon we'll have what we always wanted."

Darla began to sob, "You think I want this? Angel, I love you but you're pushing too hard." She wiped the falling tears from her cheeks and he grabbed her and hugged her tightly

"I know... but I thought we'd decided."

"We did, it's just... adoption? It just seems so unfair that we can't conceive," she sobbed harder.

"We've been through this, it's not your fault, sweetie." He kissed the top of her head and held her close as she sobbed into his chest.

PRESENT DATE

Spike strode into the office and veered toward a secretary sitting at a grand desk. She looked up and flashed him a cheery smile that was full of teeth. "Hi! Welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. May I help you?"

"Yeah, is Angel around?" he asked as he cocked a hip and perched on the edge of her desk.

Her eyes snapped to where his backside rested on the polished wood and her smile's tooth count dropped drastically, but there was still a smidgen of politeness in her voice when she asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh... no, but I'm an old friend of his. Trust me, he'll wanna see me."

Her smile went from cheery and still tooth having to tight with no visible teeth anywhere. "I'm afraid that without an appointment, it's impossible. He's a very busy man."

Angel sat at his desk with his feet up and the phone to his ear. "Yes, absolutely, I see how that could worry you, Mr. Morgan..." His door suddenly sprang open and Spike burst through with a very flustered assistant in close pursuit. "Uh, Mr. Morgan, please forgive me but I'm going to have to call you back." He abruptly dropped the phone into the cradle without waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, sir, he just barged in," she babbled nervously even as she threw the hairy eyeball at Spike who was steadfastly ignoring her.

"It's okay, Jeana, I'll... uh... call you if I need anything." She left the room, throwing a scathing glance over her shoulder before shutting the door firmly behind her. Angel glanced at the door then looked up at the man standing in his office, fury rolling off him in waves. "Spike right? Uh... take a seat," Angel said with a smile as he gestured to the empty chair in front of his desk that Spike was standing behind.

"Didn't come here to sit, mate," Spike said, the rancour in his voice backing up his angry stance.

Angel got to his feet to keep from having to look up at Spike, but kept the desk between them. "I have a feeling I know what this is about. Look, what Buffy and I did was wrong, I'll be the first to admit that, but it's over and if I'd known that you guys were still..." Spike began chuckling loudly and Angel frowned. "Is something funny?"

Spike darted around the desk and wrapped his hands in Angel's silk shirt then slammed him up against the wall, pinning him there with an arm across his throat. "Oh yeah, mate, there's a lot of things that I find hilarious about this situation... You sleep with her for what? A few weeks? Months? Then when you've had your fill, you make her life here a living hell so she'll quit and you can leave her holding the baby... You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Angel gasped for breath when Spike dropped his arm and stepped back. "I don't know what you're talking about, Spike."

"You got her pregnant, you bloody selfish prick!" Spike yelled.

Angel's eyes bugged out and his face went from beet red to ghostly white in a matter of seconds as he yelped, "What!"

Spike tilted his head as he contemplated the larger man then he suddenly turned and stepped to the small bar set against one wall of Angel's office. He poured them both a stiff drink then considered the half-full tumblers before sloshing another finger or two into them for good measure. He clumsily clinked the bottle back onto the shelf then picked up the glasses and walked back across the room. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

Angel took a glass from Spike and downed half of it then asked for clarification. "Buffy's pregnant?"

Spike downed half his glass then nodded. "Yeah, eight months. You really didn't know?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she quit."

The men sighed and looked awkwardly at each other then gulped the rest of their drinks and moved as one toward the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Dawn had called Cordelia and invited her and Doyle to Buffy's baby shower and Doyle had been pestering Spike for a little over an hour to go with them. "Spike, you have to come or I'm gonna be bored out of my skull whilst the ladies coo over a bloody babygro, bassinet, and nappies," Doyle begged as he followed Spike around the house.

Spike ducked into the bathroom and turned to shut the door, only to find Doyle standing in the way wearing a hangdog expression. Spike let go of the doorknob and stepped back to lean against the counter as he spat, "You just don't give up, do you?" Doyle silently pleaded with his eyes and Spike raised his own eyes heavenward as he sighed, "Fine, ya git. I'll go."

"Yes!" said Doyle, jumping around happily.

XXXX

At the mother-to-be's household, the living room was decorated in soft pink banners with a diaper shaped cake perched in the middle of the table toward the rear of the room.

Buffy sat on the couch smiling happily even as she kept stealing glances at Spike who was standing in the dining room doorway seeming to find the coat rack by front door extremely interesting. "Oh, it's so cute!" exclaimed Buffy as she held up a pink onesie with a tutu attached to the bottom. "Thank you, Tara." She reached for the blonde girl and wrapped her in a tight hug then let her go and looked at the jumbled piles of baby items that surrounded her. "Hey, I'm all out of presents," Buffy mock grumbled.

"Then it's cake time," Willow chirped.

Spike slipped out of the room and headed toward the kitchen, unnoticed by everyone except Buffy. "I'll go get the plates," she said as she levered her bulk off the couch to follow him.

He was leaning against the island with his thumbs tucked into his waistband when she pushed open the kitchen door. He startled slightly then stood straight and motioned toward her swollen belly. "How's it going?"

"Good, but I'll be glad when this is all over," she said as she gently jumped up on the stool next to him.

"I bet." Spike turned to get his drink from behind him and turned back round to see Buffy silently crying. "Hey, luv, what's the matter?" he asked, setting his drink back on the counter so he could lay his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing. Hormones get you when you least expect it, I guess. Bet you think I'm a wuss." She smiled sadly and gave a small snuffle.

He leaned across the island and snagged a tissue then held it out to her. "Not at all, pet. You sure you're okay?"

She shrugged. "Yeah... No... I don't know. I guess I'm just scared," she babbled then hitched out a sob. "I just wish my mom was here."

"Me too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

THE SUMMERS RESIDENCE

FEBRUARY 27, 2010

"Buffy?" Spike called as he let himself into the house. It seemed quiet. Too quiet. At this time of day it was usually a buzz of activity; Dawn stomping around listening to the latest boy band to hit the scene and Joyce running around cleaning up after her youngest, not to mention the constant sister quarrels, but today the house seemed eerily still.

That's when he saw her; Joyce was lying on the floor in the living room. "Joyce?" He stepped toward her, panic welling up inside him.

"No! No, it's too late!" Buffy shouted. He rushed to Joyce's side and knelt beside her, but his fingers froze just above Joyce's neck as he was reaching to take her pulse when Buffy shouted again. "Spike! No! We're not supposed to move the body!" She clapped her hands over her mouth in shock as what she'd just said registered.

She was sinking slowly to the floor when he jumped to his feet and rushed over to her, wrapping her in his arms as he murmured, "Oh, Buffy," over and over again under his breath. She clung to him as they sat together, her face buried in his chest until the coroner came to take the body away.

It had been hours since the body had left the house and still Buffy couldn't step into the room. Spike finally led her up to her bedroom and tucked her in, suggesting that she get some rest and she went without complaint, following him in a daze and letting him manoeuvre her through the house like some listless doll. He sat with her until she fell asleep then checked on Dawn before coming back to make sure his girlfriend was okay.

She was shouting for her mother in her sleep and his heart broke for her because he too had become close to Joyce. His own mother had died when he was five years old and he didn't even remember her, so Joyce had become the mother figure in his life. He loved and respected her and now she was gone. He vowed to take care of Buffy and Dawn no matter what.

The funeral was lovely as far as the service was concerned, but for Joyce's girls, it was terrible. Dawn couldn't get away fast enough, barely staying long enough for the minister to finish the final prayer before she pelted away on her coltish legs, dragging Willow and Tara behind her. Buffy stayed late into the night, just sitting at her mother's grave side, not speaking a word, just staring at the mound of dirt that covered her mother's casket.

"Luv, it's getting late, we should go," Spike said softly from his place beside her, his arm wrapped tightly around her trembling body.

"I can't, Spike," she sobbed quietly.

"You can, sweetheart, come on," he said, gently lifting her to her feet.

"I can't. I can't leave her. She's going to be lonely if I leave her," she cried.

He pulled her into his chest as sobs shook her small body, his own tears dripping into her hair as he murmured, "Shhh, baby, it's going to be okay. I've got you, Buffy, I've got you and your Mum won't be lonely."

"She won't?" she asked, looking up at him with an innocence in her eyes.

"I promise," he said as he laid his hand over her heart, "'Cause she'll be right here with you, wherever you go."

PRESENT DATE

"Oh God, I'm sorry," said Buffy as she swiped at her leaking eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it; it's all right to be scared sometimes, Buffy." He smiled and helped wipe her tears away.

"I know, but I've gotta be strong, I've got to be brave," she said as she stood up.

"Not all the time. Remember what I said before? You can be anybody you want to be when you're with me."

"I know, thank you," she said, hugging him tightly.

When they parted, her eyes drifted up and made contact with his and within a second Spike's lips came crashing down on hers as Buffy desperately grasped at his clothes, trying to pull his body closer.

"Hey, Spike, where's my beer?" asked Doyle as he stepped into the kitchen, interrupting their passionate kiss.

"Uh... I should... um..." Buffy nervously grabbed the plates with one hand as her other hand settled on her kiss swollen lips. She shot Doyle a glare then waddled out of the room as fast as her belly would allow.

Doyle watched her go then smirked at Spike. "Well that was..."

"Not a bloody word," said Spike as he stomped out the back door.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Buffy rejoined the group and the cake was cut and handed out and Buffy was halfway through her monstrous piece when Anya held up the cordless phone. "Hey, Buffy, there's someone on the phone for you."

Buffy laid down her frosting covered fork as she took the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Buffy, it's me, Angel."

"Uh... hi," Buffy stuttered.

"I know this is kinda out of the blue, but can I see you?"

Buffy's mouth had gone dry, but she managed to croak out, "What?"

"I understand if you don't want to, but..."

She looked around at her friends chatting away with one another and sighed, "Sure. Give me an hour and I'll meet you at the Espresso Pump."

"That'd be great, see you then."

She mumbled, "Yeah... great," then put the phone down.

"Who was that?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, uh... no one. Just somebody trying to sell us things we don't need," she replied jumpily. _ 'Oh God, this can't get any worse.'_

ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS

JUNE 2011

Buffy walked through the office, struggling to balance the donuts and coffee she had just purchased as she turned on the lights. She stepped into Angel's office and flipped the light switch with her elbow, managing to slosh a tiny splash of coffee over her hand.

"Whoa!" yelped Angel as he rolled off his leather couch and landed in a heap on the carpet.

Buffy's coffee cup hit the floor a split second later and she squeaked, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Angel scowled at the half-caff mocha latte that was soaking slowly into his Berber carpet and sighed, "It's okay, I'll call the janitor and he'll get that right out." He scrubbed his hands over his face and climbed back up onto the couch then dropped his arms and glanced at the clock behind his desk. "What are you doing here, Buffy? It's 6:30 in the morning. You do remember that we don't even open until nine, right?"

She shrugged as she dropped the box of donuts on the small table in front of the couch. "I couldn't sleep and I have a ton of things to do to meet deadlines, so..." She stepped into his private bathroom and came out with a fluffy white towel. "So, what about you?" she asked as she dropped the towel onto the puddle and stepped on it.

He watched his monogrammed, massively high thread count, extremely expensive towel turn a nasty brown coffee colour as it soaked up the liquid from the carpet. "Another night of fighting with Darla," he sighed.

"I'm sorry." She stepped off the towel and picked it up by the corner then carried it back into the bathroom, dropping it onto the floor with a wet plop. He managed to wipe the scowl off his face as she stepped back into the office wearing a bright smile. "Say, why don't we go get a cup of coffee?"

XXXX

The waitress sat down two coffee mugs in front of them. "Thanks," said Angel as he pulled out his wallet and handed over a few notes.

"So, uh... things still rocky?" asked Buffy with caution.

"Yeah. Big time. We were looking to adopt, you know how badly she wants to be a mother," he sighed.

"I know you guys have been trying for a while." She smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, three years. She's just not taking it well that we can't do it the natural way." He sipped his coffee slowly. "I feel for her, I do. It must be tough, but it doesn't excuse her bitchy side."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it." He smiled and Buffy smiled back, reaching across the table to rest her hand on his. "I see a lot."

XXXX

The office was quiet and dark, not even the cleaning crew was still around as Buffy sat at the computer typing furiously with Angel leaning over her shoulder. "So, she was last seen at this location, but there's no evidence to suggest that she was the one driving," said Buffy professionally, trying not to notice the warmth seeping into her from Angel's nearness.

Angel put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with a smile then gasped as his lips came crashing down on hers. He pulled her to her feet, passionately kissing her as he swept the papers and cups off the desk then laid her down on top of it. Clothing was torn and discarded, for once no thought given to cost as lips and hands travelled over heated, sensitized skin. For a long time the only sounds to be heard were moaning and the slapping of flesh as they made passionate love.

PRESENT DATE

Buffy walked into the Espresso Pump and noticed him immediately. She stopped for a second then made her way toward him whispering, "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,"every step of the way.

"Buffy." Angel jumped to his feet and pulled her chair out. "I got you a coffee, it's your usual." He smiled as he sat down across from her.

"Thanks, but caffeine's not so good these days." She patted her bump gently.

"Right. Uh, you look great."

"Thanks." She smiled tightly. "Cut the crap, Angel, what do you want?"

He smiled awkwardly and stared at his coffee cup. "I just wanted to see how you were... to talk..."

"**Now** you want to talk? Why?" she snapped.

"The baby..."

She cut him off, "Isn't yours."

A few of the coffee shop patrons turned toward their table when Angel all but shouted, "Well your boyfriend sure as hell didn't seem to think that!"

"My boyfriend? Who? I don't have..."

"That bleached asshole you brought to the party."

"Spike? He's not my boyfriend and he doesn't know who the father is," she stuttered.

"Well maybe he worked it out, 'cause gotta say, I sure didn't have blond and British pegged as a brainy type, but hey, sometimes people surprise you." Angel leaned back in his chair with a sneer. "I know it surprised the hell out of me when he slammed me into the wall and tried to choke me to death for knocking you up then leaving you high and dry."

Buffy's eyes went wide as she stammered, "He what?" Angel opened his mouth to speak and Buffy held up her hand, "I can't do this, Angel," then she stumbled to her feet and dashed out of the coffee shop.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Buffy hammered on the door, rattling it in the frame, and Doyle pulled it open mid-hammer with a smile, nearly getting bonked in the nose for his efforts. "Well hey there, Princess, what can I do for you?" he asked brightly, making no mention of the way her fist was still raised.

She lowered her arm then pushed him aside and entered the apartment, her tone demanding as she spat, "Is he here?"

Doyle smiled innocently and shot a confused look at her that was patently fake. "Who?"

"You're stupid ass younger brother who can't keep his big mouth shut!" she raged.

"Oh c'mon, Buffy, don't hold back, tell me how you really feel about me," joked Spike as he stepped up behind her.

She spun to face him and shouted, "You! You're an idiot!" then planted her hands in the centre of his chest and shoved him into the wall.

He looked down at her small hands still pinning him to the wall and sputtered, "What the bloody hell did I do?"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," stuttered Doyle as he slipped past Buffy and practically jogged down the corridor.

"You went and told a man that I was pregnant with his baby!" she yelled.

"Well you are!" he yelled back as his eyes cut to her belly, the only part of her body that was touching him aside from her hands on his chest.

She stepped back, breaking all contact, then her hand shot out and slapped him hard, rocking his head back to bounce off the wall behind him. "It's none of your business, Spike! You left me! Remember?" she yelled again.

BUFFY AND SPIKE'S APARTMENT

MAY 30, 2010

The apartment was bare; no furniture to be seen, just a few odd boxes that the whelp said he'd pick up and put in storage. Even as much as he didn't like Spike, Xander had still agreed to help him for Buffy's sake, plus he was only too happy to help Spike leave town.

Buffy pushed the door open to find Spike taking one last look around. The place was full of memories and although they hadn't spent much time there since Joyce had passed away, it had seemed easier to keep it handy just in case they'd needed a break from teenage Dawn drama or each other.

"Weird isn't it... looks so bare," said Buffy as she walked up behind him.

"Yeah... a lot of memories here, pet." He smiled bravely even though he knew he'd be falling apart any minute now. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh… I thought I left a few things and I figured you'd be gone by now," she stuttered nervously.

"It's okay, luv, I wanted to say a proper goodbye as well."

He smiled as she threw herself into his arms and squeezed him tight. "This is really it?" she asked, slowly letting him go.

"I guess so," he sighed.

She smiled weakly and motioned toward the door. "I'll walk you out?"

He grabbed her hand and held it as they walked out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. Spike reached out and punched the button just as Buffy tugged her hand out of his with a strangled, "I can't..."

His chest tightened as he dropped his gaze to the floor in front of his feet. "I understand, pet." He stepped away from her, fighting back the tears whilst Buffy's were flowing down her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms miserably around her torso and mumbled at the floor, "I can't just go down there and watch you drive off into the sunset, Spike. It's probably better if I stay here."

"Okay," he sighed, even though nothing was okay about this situation. Nothing at all.

She threw herself at him and clung fiercely as she whispered into his chest, "Goodbye, Spike."

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled against her head, inhaling deeply to etch her scent into his memory as he whispered into her hair, "Goodbye, Buffy."

They parted as the elevator doors opened and he stepped in. Buffy started to follow him then hesitated and stepped back. She watched him turn to face her and took a deep breath. "Oh, what the hell… one for the road." She lunged forward, slipping through the doors just before they closed and crashed her lips against Spike's. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers slipping into his hair to hold him close because she knew they only had seconds left before he disappeared from her life and she wanted to make sure this was a memorable kiss. Something she could have that would keep her warm during the cold, lonely years she saw stretching out in front of her. The doors opened and they broke apart. Spike dipped his head, tears streaming down his face, and walked out of the apartment building, leaving Buffy sobbing in the elevator.

PRESENT DATE

"Look, I know I left but you can't use that as an excuse for everything Buffy. What's going on? I know you… at least I thought I did. There's something you're not telling me," he said as he restrained her by holding onto her wrists.

She twisted free from his grasp and walked across the room then sat down on the couch, putting her head in her hands. Spike tilted his head in her direction just as she looked up at him and she sighed internally, '_Damn that stupid head tilty thing he does. I'm trying to stay mad at him!_'

"So? Buffy?" he asked as he dropped warily onto the couch next to her.

"You hurt me so much. I didn't think it was possible to feel that bad..." she croaked, her eyes filling with unspilt tears.

"I know... If I could take it back…" He laid his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"I followed you..." she began.

"What? When?"

"You sent a postcard to Dawn one time, telling her you were going to London next... I followed you there."

"Buffy, I…"

"No, please let me finish. I'd just found out about the baby and my head was all screwed up…"

He stared at her, his hand still resting on her shoulder. _'Dawn did say she did some stupid stuff when I left...'_

"…And I thought that if I saw you then everything would become clear." She took a hitching breath and fought to blink back her tears. "You were in a bar, as usual."

LONDON JUNE 30, 2010

Spike propped up the bar on a nightly basis, and this night was no exception. It seemed the best option… the only option. He'd used a desire to see the world before he settled down as his excuse for leaving, and to that end he'd gone from country to country, but hadn't ended up seeing much of anything except the inside of various pubs as he'd sampled large quantities of the beer they had to offer. It had been somewhat amusing at first, but the bloom was off the rose now and all he wanted to do was go home, but that wasn't possible. Even though he was wracked with guilt for leaving Buffy, he knew that if he were to go back the only welcome he'd get would be a punch in the nose. He'd burned that bridge to ash and it tasted bitter in his mouth, refusing to be washed away no matter how much beer he poured down his gullet.

A blonde woman plopped down on the stool next to him and huffed loudly, pulling him out of his sombre thoughts. He glanced over at her and schooled his features into what he hoped would pass for a pleasant smile. "You all right there, luv?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

_'Oh hell… Blonde and American?'_ He rolled his eyes skyward, silently cursing his luck. _'Why do you hate me, God? I know I've been a right prat,__ but honestly… this is just malicious.'_ He heaved a giant sigh and curled his hand tighter around his beer glass as he looked back over at her. "A yank, eh? What're you doing in this neck of the woods?" He quickly drained his glass then signalled the bartender.

She smiled at the bartender when he stopped in front of them and said brightly, "Cosmo, please," then turned slightly on her stool as Spike raised his glass. The bartender nodded and stepped away and she answered Spike's question, "Uh, travelling. You?"

He shrugged and held out his hand. "Same, I'm Spike."

"Harmony." Her smile widened as she shook his hand.

He accepted his fresh glass from the bartender and took a quick sip before he asked, "So, where you from?"

She sipped the Cosmo that had just been placed in front of her. "LA. You?"

"Here, originally, but I've got family in California. Sunnydale, to be exact."

"Oh, that's so cool!" she enthused, flipping her hair back.

XXXX

"Oh God, what am I gonna do when I see him? I can't just casually walk up to him and say, 'Oh hi, what a coincidence... Why am I here?' Oh God. Great, now I'm talking to myself like a lunatic." She took a deep breath and entered the bar. Her skills as a secretary for a private detective had really paid off and she'd found him in no time, not that he'd been trying to cover his tracks or anything, but still. She glanced around the barely lit room and finally spied him at the end of the bar furthest from the door. _'With a blonde? Geez, he really does mov__e fast!'_ She stood there in the shadowed corner by the door for a long time, watching them as they laughed and joked. _'I haven't seen him laugh like that for a while. Guess he's over me.'_ With tears threatening to spill, she bolted for the door and stumbled out into the night.

PRESENT DATE

"Why didn't you approach me, pet?" he asked.

"You looked busy and to be honest, I had no idea what I was going to say to you. Guess there really wasn't anything I could say," she sighed.

He let out a groan of frustration, "If I had known you were in London, I would've gone home with you."

She looked into his eyes. "No you wouldn't have, Spike. You left because you can't deal with getting close to anyone. You think that if you get close you might actually start to feel something!" she ranted.

"Hey! That's not fair, Buffy, you know how much I love you!" he shouted.

"Yeah? So that's why the slightest hint of commitment sent you running for the hills? You're afraid to love somebody because you're scared they're gonna leave you so you pushed me away, but that wasn't good enough was it? No! You had to go and _'find yourself'_ and I get that, I do, but finding yourself doesn't mean you have to shut out those who love you!" she yelled as pain ripped through her swollen stomach. She doubled over, clutching at her belly as she let loose with an agonized scream.

"Buffy?" He scooted close and wrapped his arm over her back.

She pushed his arm off and jumped to her feet, yelling, "Just leave me alone!" as she stormed out of the apartment.

Doyle sheepishly entered the room and stood next to Spike who had gotten up and moved to the window. "Didn't go too well, I take it." He put a reassuring hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "She'll come round; she never could resist the charms of a handsome British bloke, but since I'm taken… guess she's stuck with you."

"No, it's over, Doyle. Completely and irrevocably over. She hates me so much… I saw it in her eyes just now. I fucked it up good and proper this time," he sighed.

Doyle's cell phone chirped and he pulled it from his pocket, smiling as he saw the caller ID. "Hey, Princess. What? Okay, yeah." He slid the phone back into his pocket and started for the door. "Let's go."

"Where?" Spike asked, not moving a muscle.

"That was Cordy. She found Buffy in the lobby… in labour." The pair made a dash for the door without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Buffy was lying in the hospital bed writhing in pain with Cordelia by her side when Spike and Doyle burst through the door. Spike immediately strode to the bed and gently took Buffy's hand. "You might hate me right now; luv, but you need someone here for you."

Buffy chuckled bitterly as she looked down at their joined hands. "I don't need you… I'll never need you." She pulled her hand out of his and pointed at the door as she spat, "Get out!" then screamed as another contraction tore through her body.

XXXX

The waiting room was full of Buffy's friends. Anya and Tara were having another one of their famous thumb wrestles to pass the time while Willow and Xander sat silently, checking their watches every few minutes. Spike paced in front of Cordelia and Doyle, his boots thumping on the tiled floor. "For God's sake, Spike, sit down! You're making me dizzy," sighed Cordelia.

Doyle gave him a small smile as he dropped down next to him with a huff. "It'll be fine, Spike. She'll be fine."

Angel suddenly burst into the waiting room with a breathless, "Is she okay? They wouldn't tell me anything." Spike rose from his chair wearing a dangerous expression and Doyle put a hand on his arm, shaking his head as he pulled him back down.

"And why do you think they'd tell you anything?" asked Xander as he got to his feet and met Angel in the middle of the room.

"Because I'm the father." Xander reared back and landed a solid punch to Angel's jaw, sending him stumbling back a few steps.

"Xander!" shouted Willow.

Xander ignored her outburst as he fisted his hands in Angel's shirt and jerked him close, shouting in his face, "Where the fuck have you been, man? She's done this all alone and now you just stroll in here wanting to see your kid? If it even is yours?"

Spike smirked as he sprawled across his chair, getting comfortable to watch the rest of the floor show. "Well done, whelp. Didn't know you had it in you,"

Xander turned a glare on Spike that almost set his hair aflame and barked, "You're just as bad, asshole!"

Spike bolted from his chair and closed on the two dark haired men in the middle of the room, fists clenched and jaw muscle ticking. He opened his mouth to retort, only to be jerked backwards by his brother's hand clutching at the back of his shirt.

Doyle stepped around him and managed to slip his arms between Angel and Xander so he could push them apart, keeping Spike at his back. "I think we all need to calm down, violence isn't going to solve anything."

"This isn't the time or the place for this," said Willow, throwing a blistering resolve face at the group of men in the centre of the room. "So just sit down and shut up!"

Reluctantly, the three glowering men sat down as far away from each other as they could get and still be in the same room. Doyle watched them then made his way slowly back to his chair, trying to hide the slight trembling of his limbs as he wondered what it was about the tiny blonde woman that provoked such strong emotions from the men in her life. He'd been sure that he was about to be folded, spindled, and mutilated into fun and interesting new shapes and he breathed a mostly silent sigh of relief as he wrapped his arm over his wife's shoulders and settled in to wait.

A short while later, Dawn and Giles burst through the door wearing blue scrubs and shiny smiles on their faces. "It's a girl! And she's beautiful!" cried Dawn. Everyone in the room sprang to their feet, full of smiles and hugs.

Giles and Angel met up in the milling group and Giles said disapprovingly, "Angel. Buffy wants to see you." Angel nodded without responding and left the room.

He stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath then made his way to Buffy's room. She was sitting up in bed, gazing out the window, and she looked over as the door opened. "Angel."

"Hey." He smiled at her and sat uneasily in the chair beside her bed.

"Angel, I'm sorry. What Spike told you isn't true. I should've told you before; I know how much you and Darla want a baby, but I'm sorry, I really am."

"Hey, Buffy, it's okay. I had my doubts about it anyway because we were always careful, so don't worry about it. Darla and I will find a way." He placed a gentle kiss on Buffy's forehead then murmured, "Congratulations," and left the room.

XXXX

Buffy lay on her side peering into the plastic hospital warmer and smiling brightly. "Knock knock," Spike said quietly as he nervously entered the room.

"Hey." She picked up her daughter and passed the tiny bundle over to Spike. "There's somebody I want you to meet."

He carefully took the precious package and cradled her against his chest, soothing her gently as she fussed. "She's beautiful, Buffy. Just like her mum."

XXXX

Giles stepped quietly into the hospital room, smiling warmly when he noticed that Buffy was sound asleep. He walked over to the baby and scooped her into his arms, gently rocking her as he hummed. Buffy woke with a start and her hand flew out, frantically searching the now empty bassinet.

"Are you all right, Buffy?" Giles asked.

Her eyes flew to him then to the baby in his arms and she flopped back onto the mattress. "Yeah. I just had the strangest dream that she was gone," she muttered.

"It's understandable," he said as he sat in the chair. "She was a part of you yesterday and today she's not. It's not silly to feel that way, Buffy." He smiled reassuringly then turned his attention to the wriggling bundle he held.

Buffy sat up a bit and smiled at her daughter. "I know, it's just… well… this is so new."

XXXX

Spike sat on his brother's couch staring at the picture of Buffy's daughter on his phone.

Cordelia plopped down next to him and asked cheekily, "Hey, what you looking at?" as she snapped the phone out of his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" he yelled as he scrambled for the phone.

Doyle heard the ruckus from the kitchen and walked into the living room, bursting into laughter at the sight of his wife holding his brother's cell phone out of his reach.

"Doyle!" laughed Cordelia as she tossed him the cell phone with one hand while keeping Spike pressed into the couch with the other.

"What do we have here?" he said, looking at the screen. His eyes widened and he simply said, "Oh."

"What? What is it? Is it porn?" giggled Cordelia as she gave Spike a push then jumped to her feet to sneak a peek over her husband's shoulder. "Oh, Spike," she said sadly, "that's a little weird and stalkery having a picture of your ex's baby on your cell phone."

Spike shot her a venomous look as Doyle stepped toward the couch. "She's got a point, man. It's over between you and Buffy and you're not the father." He put his hand softly and reassuringly on his brother's shoulder. "Time to let go."

"Yeah, plus the baby's dad is gonna be around now," said Cordelia.

"You think so?" asked Spike.

Cordelia shrugged. "Well yeah… Any father would, right?"

Spike's cell phone started ringing in Doyle's hand and he looked at the caller ID. "Harmony? Who's Harmony?"

Spike quickly grabbed his cell from his brother's hand and answered it, "Harm? Yeah, it's been a while. You are? Yeah sure, that'd be great. Yeah, see you tonight." Cordelia and Doyle were looking at him strangely when he flipped the phone closed and he barked, "What?"

"You said there were no birds," Doyle said accusingly as he raised an eyebrow.

"There weren't. Not like that anyway, she's just a mate." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Doyle sat down on the couch and gestured for Cordy to join him. "I think this Harmony girl will be good for him," smiled Cordelia as he pulled her down onto his lap.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, if he stops obsessing over Buffy it's gotta be good, right? I'm not sure how much more I can take. They really need to figure out whether they're together or not; all the back and forth crap they've got going is making me dizzy," she huffed.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Spike entered the hospital room with a small bouquet of flowers in hand and Buffy smiled up at him as he said, "Hey, uh... Xander had a meeting he couldn't get out of so I'm here to pick you up." In reality, Spike had begged Xander to let him pick Buffy up from the hospital, and with a little convincing from Willow and Tara, Xander had reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, okay, cool. Are those for me?" she asked, gesturing to the flowers in his hand.

"Oh... yeah." He handed them to her, fervently hoping that he wasn't blushing like a nancy boy ponce.

"They're beautiful." She smiled up at him as she buried her nose in the blooms.

He smiled nervously, "Well, everybody buys the baby something, but the mother always gets left out."

"That's sweet of you."

He just knew he was blushing now as he stammered, "I'll... uh... get your bags and we'll go." He turned and started gathering her belongings, taking deep breaths to try to get himself under control as Buffy put her daughter in the pink car seat. She lifted it up and smiled at him as he held the door open and they walked side by side to the parking lot.

XXXX

"Welcome home, baby girl." Buffy smiled at the child in her arms as she walked over the threshold.

Spike followed, struggling slightly under the weight of several gift bags, Buffy's suitcase, and the car seat. _'Who knew babies needed so much gear?_' he thought to himself as he dropped his load on the floor at the end of the couch. "Nobody home?" he asked as he looked around the silent house.

"Oh no. Dawn has a history exam and I told her she shouldn't skip it."

"Right then. Where do you want these, pet?" He gestured to the pile of items clustered around his feet.

"Right there will be fine, Spike. I'll sort it all out and put it away later."

He nodded and followed her over to the couch, helping her to sit down before he sat at the other end. "So, has she got a name? Not that I don't think baby Summers is cute, but..."

"Amelia Joyce Summers," Buffy said as she smiled proudly.

"Your mum would've been right proud of you, pet."

"Thanks. Uh... could you take her for a while? I know you're not really baby friendly, but I desperately need a shower before the hordes of visitors start tromping through here. I look like hell and I smell like the hospital."

"Sure." She passed over the tiny bundle of pink blankets and smiled before heading toward the stairs. Spike watched her go and said quietly, "You look beautiful, Buffy, you're glowing." She shot him a quick smile and disappeared upstairs.

XXXX

The Scoobies were sitting around the table at the Magic Box in uneasy silence. Anya, not being one for sugar coating things, suddenly blurted out, "So, who's the father?"

Willow huffed, "We don't know, Anya, she won't say. She's been all avoidy secretive Buffy for the last nine months, so what makes you think she's gonna start with the spillage now? I resolve faced her every chance I got and everything and nothing worked."

Xander shrugged as he flipped through a magazine. "I hate to point it out, but maybe it's Spike. As much as I'd hate for it to be the bleached menace, it kinda works out, time wise and all."

"I don't think we should be talking about this now. It doesn't matter where this baby came from; what matters is that Buffy needs our help," said Tara assertively, surprising the others with a side of her they'd never seen before.

XXXX

Harmony sat at a dimly lit table at The Bronze, sipping on her Cosmo lightly and twirling the small umbrella she'd received with her drink. Waiting was not her strong point and if it'd been any other man she would've left by now, but this guy was special to her. So special, in fact, that she'd dug out the red Gucci dress she only wore once in a blue moon. She wore her hair down in loose curls because she'd remembered him telling her that his ex always had the best bouncy hair. _'Hmmm... not anymore,'_ she thought cheekily to herself. Before she knew it she was feeling the effects of the alcohol and that's just when he happened to walk in.

"Sorry I'm late; luv got a little held up."

She looked him over appreciatively, noting the tight black jeans that showed off his impressive package quite nicely, and the blue shirt that complimented his eyes as well as his muscular physique. _'Oh you are so forgiven for looking like that.'_ She smiled up at him and chirped, "Oh, that's okay. I haven't been waiting long."

He quirked an eyebrow toward her almost empty glass. "Let me get you a drink, pet. Cosmo, right?"

"You remembered," she giggled.

XXXX

Quite a few drinks later, Harmony giggled, "You really didn't have a clue that I was into you?" She leaned toward him as she dropped her voice a little and asked seductively, "Did you not like me?"

Spike took a large gulp of his beer. "A bloke would be stupid not to like you, but you're just a little young for me, that's all."

"There's only like what, five years difference? Or is it eight?" she slurred.

"I think you're a little bit drunk," he smirked while she giggled and hiccupped.

"I can't stand it back here. A few weeks and I already want to kill people, so I'm going to Argentina." She smiled crookedly and leaned on the table.

"How are you gonna afford that?" he asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"I've got four jobs; that will get the plane ticket, and as soon as I've got enough, I'm out of here. Do you wanna come? My tent sleeps two," she said mischievously.

Spike sighed, "I wasn't entirely honest with you, Harm. The reason I didn't jump on you back in London is 'cause there's someone else"

"So why are you sitting here now?" she asked.

"**Was** someone else, not is. I thought that when I came back we'd sort of pick things up where we'd left off," he sighed.

"But you didn't sort of pick things up?"

"It's complicated."

She reached behind her and grabbed her purse then started digging in it. She came up with a pen and scrawled something on a napkin. "I guarantee I'm not complicated. At all. One trip. Peru? Brazil? Just for fun. You know why we do this, Spike. I've seen it in your eyes. It's not for the memories, it's not for the photos to show your friends, it's not for the tales you tell, it's **being** there." She passed Spike the napkin and smirked a little. _*I guarantee no complications, Harmony. XOXO*_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELEVE

Buffy pushed the stroller through the park with Spike at her side. "Thanks for coming with me, I had to get out of the house, it's driving me crazy."

"That's okay; I'm here with whatever you need."

"Thanks." They sat down on a park bench and stared into the stroller.

"Has Captain Forehead called?" He could tell that stung her a bit by the slight flinch.

"Uh no, but then again I really didn't expect him to. Like I said before, I have everything and everyone I need, and Amelia doesn't need him. She has Xander, Giles, Doyle, and you to be there for her." She caught his eye and Spike quickly looked to the ground. "Sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No, its okay, Buffy, I seem to be around a lot these days." He tried to smile, but it seemed forced as he thought, _'__yeah, if I'm around so much then why is Harmony's offer to go with her to Argentina looking really good right now?'_

XXXX

Buffy and Spike walked through the front door of Buffy's house and Spike chuckled into the silence, "Where is everyone? It's like a ghost house in here."

"Dawn is at school, Giles and Anya are at the Magic Box taking inventory, Xander is at the construction site, and Will and Tara have class. So I'm bored at home Buffy." She smiled up at him as she parked the stroller next to the dining room table.

"Oh. Well, you know if you ever get lonely you can give me a call. And if you need a night with your mates, I'll take care of Amelia." He smiled shyly.

"Thank you." She took Amelia out of the stroller and held her out to Spike. "Hold her for a sec while I get a bottle?"

He smiled brightly and tucked the small baby securely into the crook of his arm. "Sure" He watched Buffy walk into the kitchen then headed into the living room, walking in circles as he rocked Amelia gently.

Buffy walked in and smiled warmly, "You're a natural."

"Thanks, pet, but I'm really not."

"No, I mean it; you look good with a baby." She winked as she held the bottle out to Spike. "Doesn't mean you can borrow Amelia to scam on chicks though," she giggled.

He took the bottle and gently slipped the nipple into Amelia's mouth. "It's weird," he sighed.

"What is?"

"It's like I never knew what my arms where for until I held Amelia for the first time; she fits there perfectly," he said gently as he pressed a light kiss to the baby's forehead.

"I know, she's just perfect." Buffy smiled and also kissed her daughter on the forehead then looked up at Spike, their eyes meeting for the first time since their last kiss. Buffy closed her eyes as she leaned forward and Spike softly brushed his lips against hers.

They broke apart when they heard the front door slam then they turned to see Dawn struggling to take her backpack off and hang it up. "Hey guys! Hey, Miss Millie," she giggled, taking Amelia out of Spike's arms and kissing her softly.

"Uh... Suppose I better push off then," he said sadly, heading toward the door.

"You don't have to go on account of me," smiled Dawn, rocking her niece gently.

"Uh no... I got... erm... a thing," he said, escaping through the door.

"Have fun with your thing!" shouted Buffy. "Oh I did not just say that!" she whispered in horror, realising how wrong that sentence sounded.

Dawn giggled then asked, "Still haven't told him then?"

"No and you shouldn't either," said Buffy sternly.

XXXX

Xander knocked softy on Buffy's bedroom door then opened it slightly. "Hey, Buff, you decent?" he asked, covering his eyes.

"You're safe, Xan," chuckled Buffy as she stripped Amelia out of her frilly pink sundress.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sounds serious... sure... uh, I was just gonna give Amelia a bath. Wanna help?" smiled Buffy, picking up her small baby and taking her through to the bathroom, followed closely by Xander.

Buffy sponged Amelia down while Xander poured water over the little one. "She's amazing." He smiled widely. "She's Spike's, isn't she?" he asked.

Buffy looked startled for a second. "What makes you say that?" she whispered.

"C'mon on, Buff, the only person with eyes as blue as hers is our very own Captain Peroxide."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dawn has blue eyes too," she said, taking Amelia out of the tub and drying her off.

"Buffy, this is me... Xander. You know you can tell me. Plus I've pretty much worked it out."

"Okay, a gold star for you, Xan, you guessed correctly. Now are you gonna tell me how I've messed up? Well you don't need to," she said, carrying Amelia back into her bedroom and wrapping a tiny diaper around her.

Xander leaned up against the door frame. "Is that what you want me to do? Tell you that you've messed up?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." She dressed Amelia in a fuzzy pink sleep suit then laid her gently in her in her crib and tucked her in.

"Buffy, you gotta tell him... you know that, right?"

"No, I don't. It's better if he doesn't know."

"How can you say that? Keeping a father and daughter apart after what you've been through with your dad?"

"That was different."

"How? How was that different, Buffy? Your dad left and stayed away. Spike left and came back. For you."

"But for how long, huh? And when did you become part of the Spike pep squad?"

"You know I don't like the Peroxide Pest for what he did to you, for the way he freaked and left, but I gotta say, Buffy, I feel for the guy. He still thinks that Amelia is Angel's."

"I don't know how he came to that conclusion," she stifled a laugh.

"Neither do I, but when you look at her you see him, don't you? Every day. Every minute of every day and it kills you because you think that if he finds out he's gonna bail."

"It's what they always do, Xander," she said sadly.

"Not him, Buffy. Sure he left... but he came back. And he's still here, even thinking that Amelia isn't his... he's still here, so just think about it." Xander smiled and gave her a hug then walked out the room.

XXXX

Buffy opened the door to the bleach blond man standing there smiling with his thumbs tucked in the loops of his jeans. "Two days in a row? Wow, I'm honoured," she giggled, stepping aside to let him in.

He smiled with an embarrassed shrug. "Had nothing else to do so I thought I'd stop by see how you are."

"Tired," she grumbled.

"I can watch Amelia if you'd like to get some kip."

"Thanks, but no, I have to deal. It's not like you're gonna be around forever and I don't want to start relying on you just to have you disappear on me."

"Right," he said angrily.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that, Spike, I just meant... I don't know what I meant. I'm sorry." She half smiled and scrubbed her hands over her face. "My brain is kinda on autopilot and apparently the filter between my brain and my mouth isn't working right now."

"It's okay, luv, but your brain is wrong. I'm here for you and for Amelia... whatever you need. I promise."

"That's sweet." His eyes caught hers and her breath hitched as she thought, _'Uh oh... not the eye contact thing. This leads to kissing and kissing leads to... Oh God!'_ Her eyes were locked on his blue orbs and he took an unsteady step toward her then caught her lips with his, tangling their tongues together as they moaned into each other's mouths.

A distant cry made them break apart, each of them panting harshly. "We always get interrupted," he chuckled as he shrugged off his duster and laid it over the back of the couch. "I'll go, you stay here." He smiled then disappeared up the stairs.

Buffy flopped down onto the couch, still trying to catch her breath, and caught something fluttering to the floor out of the corner of her eye. She leaned over and looked at the floor, spying a folded up napkin. "Must've fallen out of his pocket." She shrugged and picked it up then looked at it, a frown settling onto her face as she read, "I guarantee no complications, Harmony." She crumpled it up and stuffed it into one of the duster pockets as she sighed, "Great."

Spike came down the stairs with a fussing Amelia in his arms. "I think she wants 'er mum."

She took Amelia and cradled her against her chest, leaning forward to snag her binky off the coffee table. "So... who's Harmony?" She rocked her daughter gently as her eyelids grew heavy and finally slipped shut.

Spike stood there with a deer in the headlights expression for a few minutes then managed to stutter, "Uh, just somebody I met travelling. She's from LA, but she's been backpacking all over the world."

"Oh... have you seen her since you got back?" she asked as she laid Amelia in the bassinet that was sitting next to the coffee table.

"Once or twice," he said quietly as he dropped his gaze to the floor between his feet.

"Happily ever after on a mountain top," she spat as she stood up, her hand settling possessively on the edge of the bassinet.

"Buffy, don't."

"You're a complication, Amelia, and here I thought you were an amazing bundle of life," she said as she glanced at her sleeping daughter.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he asked angrily.

"I hope you don't think that because we've been on a few walks and shared a couple of kisses and you've watched Amelia for a few minutes here and there that I'm supposed to be grateful to you... that I'm just gonna throw myself into your arms."

"No, that's not why I did it!" he snapped.

"Good! Because I need a **man** who can be a **father**, not a scared little **boy** who thinks that a child is a **complication**!"

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't want a chit that's gonna get herself up the spout by another bloke the minute my back is turned!"

"Maybe you should go pour your heart out to your little slut! I'm sure **Harmony** will make it all better!"

"You know what? I will!" He roughly snagged his duster off the back of the couch then stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. Buffy flopped onto the couch and covered her face with her hands as she sighed heavily, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Dawn rushed down the stairs and skidded to a halt at the end of the couch. "Are you okay? Sounded like things were getting a little heated down here." She sat next to Buffy on the couch and started rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

Tears fell freely from Buffy's eyes as she sobbed, "Oh, Dawn, everything is just a mess! Spike thinks that Angel is the father and now I've lost him to some backpacking bimbo slut named Harmony!"

Dawn pulled her sister in for a hug. "Buffy, I know that Spike hurt you, but you have a child together now, and you know that Spike is totally not over you. Cordy told us you guys had some kissage at your baby shower."

Buffy broke free from her sister's embrace with a yelped, "What?" then her eyes narrowed as she spat, "Doyle! That big-mouthed freaking..." She suddenly stopped and took several deep breaths as she pressed her palms against her knees. "You know what? I don't care about Doyle." She dropped her head and looked shyly over at her sister as she whispered, "You really think Spike still loves me?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Duh."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: just a quick note to thank those of you that have reviewed & favourited this story, I hope you're all enjoying it. Also a huge thank you to my Beta: Hulettwyo for all of her help. Keep reviewing guys really want to know what you think

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Buffy and Dawn made their way into the Magic Box and Buffy called out, "Hey…little help here?" as she struggled to get Amelia's stroller down the few steps. Xander jumped to his feet and rushed over to help her. "Thanks, Xan," she smiled.

"No problem, Buff, how is the little angel?" He smiled back, taking a peek at the sleeping baby.

"Angel? She's no angel, more like a little devil; she kept me awake all night," she grumbled, taking a seat at the table next to Anya.

"You are looking a little tired, Buffy."

"Great. That's just polite code for 'you look like hammered crap,' right?" Buffy huffed.

"No, not at all," Tara jumped in to rescue Anya from her own mouth.

"That's kinda why I came here. Could one of you guys take Amelia for an hour or so? Dawnie has a school thing and there's something I gotta do and I don't really want to take her with me." She smiled hopefully.

"We would, sweetie, but Tara and I have class in an hour," sighed Willow.

"That's okay. What about you guys?" She looked at Anya and Xander even more hopefully.

"We'd love to, Buff, but Anya is busy with the shop and I'm on lunch from the site," said Xander somberly.

"Hey, no big," said Buffy, smiling weakly.

"You could always ask Spike," said Dawn. "He doesn't have a job yet so he's probably bored out of his mind hanging out at Doyle's all day."

"Yeah, either that or he's off somewhere smooching with Miss Skanky McSlutpants," Buffy said dryly.

"Wait… what?" asked Xander.

"Oh… Spike met some girl on his travels, uh… Harmony, I think her name is. She apparently guarantees him no complications. You know silly little things like babies and massive angst... they sound perfect for each other," Buffy said sadly.

XXXX

Darla sat on the edge of Angel's desk waiting for him to return as she looked at the photo of her wedding day that stood proudly at the center of his desk. She remembered how happy they'd been that day and how in love they were and she knew he was slipping from her grasp but she didn't know how to stop it. A loud slam of the door broke Darla from her trip down memory lane.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"I bumped into Kate earlier today," she said, studying his face for any type of reaction.

"Oh, how is she?"

Darla rose from the desk and stood with her arms firmly folded. "She told me you were at the hospital…"

"I doubt it, Hon."

"Please don't lie to me, Angel. Not again. She saw you in the maternity wing visiting a girl; I don't think I need to tell you who it was."

"Well yeah, I saw Buffy, she was a good employee."

"I knew about you two, your little sordid affair behind my back. I might be blonde but I'm not stupid! That baby is yours isn't it? You had a baby with her!"

"No, I thought the baby was mine, but she's not. Buffy made that quite clear the day I went to the hospital."

"Does it matter? You still didn't tell me! I thought you'd have the decency to tell me that you had an affair with that cheap slut!" She burst into tears and turned her back on her stunned husband.

"I'm sorry," he said, rushing to comfort his wife.

She fought off his arms with a sob, "Don't touch me, Angel, you're not the man I thought you were."

XXXX

Spike and Harmony were sitting in Spike's trusty DeSoto kissing passionately. They'd been lip locked for over ten minutes with no forward progress so Harmony decided to take the initiative. She slid closer, straddling Spike's lap, then nibbled down his neck as her fingers slipped underneath the hem of his shirt, starting to tug it toward his head.

His hands settling over hers stopped her and she sat back. "What's wrong?" she asked as she climbed off his lap and shuffled back over to the passenger seat.

"What? Oh... it's nothing. Just..."

"Why do I always fall for the guys that are still in love with their ex?" she huffed. Spike sighed and looked out the window.

XXXX

It was highly unusual for a thunderstorm to hit Sunnydale, but that night the clouds were full of electricity and rumbles as the rain poured down in a torrent over the sleepy town. Amelia slept soundly through it all, her tiny hands curled into loose fists that were tucked up underneath her chin. Buffy had been watching her sleep for hours as she listened to the rain thrashing against her bedroom window and finally decided to go downstairs and watch some TV. She curled up on the end of the sofa and tugged the fuzzy blanket over her lap then sat there for a while, channel surfing through the late night infomercials and crappy B movies until she discovered a Passions marathon.

It had been Spike's favourite show and though she'd never admitted it to him she'd become quite tangled up in the lives of the fictional people of Harmony, RI. Buffy sighed and laid her head on the arm of the couch. '_Harmony. Just had to be that name, didn't it? Why couldn't she have been named Bertha or Betty or something?_' That name led her directly to Spike and she sighed louder. It had been two days since they'd fought and she'd done nothing but think about him.

_'Stupid Spike! Get out of my brain!'_ Lightning flashed and the loud clap of thunder that followed it made her jump. She heard a rattling noise coming from the front door just as her heart had slowed back to its normal pace. She jumped to her feet, flinging the blanket over the back of the couch as she searched for a weapon. "Burglars in the middle of the storm of the century? Wow... pretty hard core," she whispered to herself as her eyes settled on the lamp on the end table. "Lamp it is," she whispered, taking the shade off the wooden lamp base then clutching it in a white knuckle grip as she made her way to the door.

The door suddenly flew open, banging against the wall as Spike stumbled through soaking wet. Buffy lowered the lamp then pointed it at him menacingly as she screeched, "Spike! Geez! Heart attack much? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I know how scared you get durin' storms, luv," he smiled cheekily.

Buffy set the lamp down and moved to shut the door, trying to keep at least some of the rain outside. "I wasn't scared until you got here, dufus."

He smiled and held up a brown paper bag that was so soaked it was about to disintegrate. "Peace offering in the form of chocolate and peanut butter?"

She giggled lightly and started for the downstairs bathroom. "Don't move, Mr. Drippy. Let me get you a towel."

XXXX

Buffy was asleep in Spike's arms on the couch when he woke to the sound of Amelia's cries the next morning. He carefully slipped out of her grasp, making sure not to wake her, then tip-toed up the stairs.

Dawn had already left for school and when she'd galloped down the stairs in her usual coltish teenager fashion, she'd seen the sleeping pair and had smiled and told Willow and Tara not to dare wake them.

Spike walked quietly into Buffy's room and scooped Amelia out of her crib, quickly changing her diaper and slipping her into a tiny pink pair of overalls. He took the happily gurgling baby down to the kitchen and made her a bottle then held her, patting her back gently until she'd released a belch worthy of a half-pissed dockworker on a three day drinking binge. Buffy was still snoozing after he'd finished cleaning up the kitchen, so he strapped the full and sleepy tot into her stroller and decided to go for a walk.

He was proudly pushing the stroller down the street when an old lady stopped him. "Oh she's beautiful! Is she your first?"

"Yeah, she is." His proud smile seemed to light up the whole neighbourhood.

"Well, you take care of her, you hear? Before you know it she'll be grown." She patted him on the arm, chuckling as she walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Anya rolled over to find Xander's side of the bed empty. "Xander?" The bedroom door opened and Xander strode through carrying a silver tray with assorted breakfast stuffs on it accompanied by a single red rose. She smiled brightly as he slipped the tray on to the dresser.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." He smiled as he leaned down and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Xander," she said as he slipped back under the covers and kissed her nose lightly.

"So what do you wanna do today?" he asked her.

"Well there's one thing, but I've been keeping it a surprise," she giggled.

"A surprise? You? You normally ruin the surprise," he chuckled and she batted his arm playfully then got out of bed and rooted through their closet, fishing out a shiny blue box.

She hesitantly handed it to him with a quiet, "Open it. No don't open it. Okay... open it." She held her breath and bit her lip as he looked up at her.

"Ahn, what do you want me to do here?"

"Open the damn box, Harris!" she squealed. He took the lid off the box and peered inside as she bounced in excitement. "I wanted to be sure, you just never know these days."

He upended the box and several pregnancy tests clattered to the bed, looking like an oddly shaped game of pick up sticks. "Uh... Anya?" She just looked at him and smiled, nodding her head slightly. "Am I gonna be a daddy?" She nodded. "Are you gonna be a mommy?" She nodded again and he jumped out of bed, sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her passionately. "This is amazing!"

XXXX

Buffy sat up slowly, stretching and rubbing her eyes before she looked around the empty living room. "Spike?" She stood up from the couch and went upstairs to check on Amelia, but the baby was nowhere to be seen. The pyjamas she'd worn to bed were crumpled at the end of the changing table and there was baby powder spilled on the floor in front of it. Buffy checked the bathroom and the other bedrooms then flew down the stairs shouting, "Amelia? Spike?" She quickly checked the kitchen and even poked her head into the basement, shouting for Spike as she darted from room to room. The house was empty. Her eyes fell on the front door and she jerked it open then sprinted across the lawn toward the street, almost crashing into a huge dog.

Its owner looked at her peculiarly when she asked, "Have you seen a man with a baby?" She held her hand a few inches above her head. "About this tall... the man, not the baby... white blond hair... probably wearing a long leather coat and stupid black boots?"

The man took a wary step back from the small, wild-eyed woman and nodded over his shoulder. "Yeah... just down the street there."

"Thank you," she said as she took off in that direction, completely unaware of the fact that she was running around in public in her yummy sushi pyjamas with bed hair and no shoes.

XXXX

Xander and Anya laid in bed in perfect bliss. "I have to go to the doctor later," she smiled as she picked up a pregnancy test.

"This is the best anniversary ever," smiled Xander.

"Just think, Xander, I have your little tiny pink child in here," she said placing his hand on her belly.

"It's amazing." He smiled brightly as he caressed her stomach.

She lay back down and he wrapped his arms around her. "We have to pick names..." she said, tracing the pregnancy stick along his jaw.

"Ahn, would I be right in thinking that you've peed on that?" She giggled and he jumped out of bed to go wash his face.

XXXX

Buffy ran and ran until she finally caught up with Spike. "Are you a complete idiot?" she yelled as she looked into the stroller. Amelia was asleep, her tiny mouth making sucking motions every few seconds.

"Sorry, Buffy, I should have left a note," he said sadly.

"I was worried sick!" she shouted again, pushing him a little and knocking him off balance.

"It's okay, Buffy."

"Okay? You think kidnapping my child is okay?"

"I didn't kidnap her! I fed her and changed her and took her for a walk! She's perfectly fine!"

"And she's perfectly MINE! You don't get to take her without my permission, Spike! Jesus! You're not her father!"

Spike flinched and stepped away, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Sorry. Forgot that I'm not wanted. I'll see you around, Buffy."

Buffy reached out and snagged his arm with a sigh, "No, don't go. I'm sorry, Spike, I was just freaked out when I couldn't find her. I know you didn't mean to scare me."

He nodded, but didn't step any closer and kept his eyes on the sidewalk in front of his feet. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you, and now's a good a time as any, I suppose." He took a deep breath. "When you and Angel were together... Did you tell him you loved him?" He held his breath and clenched his hands into fists inside his pockets as he waited for her answer.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She wrapped her hands around the handle of the stroller, squeezing it hard as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You can't ask me that."

"That means you did." His own eyes formed tears and he didn't have enough in him to keep them from falling as he turned away and started trudging down the sidewalk.

Buffy's heart clenched at the dejected set of his shoulders, but she called out anyway, "Not like it matters, there's nothing between me and you anymore. You made completely sure of that when you left me." His flinch hit her like a punch to the gut and she quickly turned the stroller around and walked off in the opposite direction.

She managed to get all the way home without crying, but as soon as the front door closed behind her she fell apart. She scooped Amelia out of her stroller and hugged her closely as she sat down on the couch, tears streaming down her face and dripping off her chin to soak into Amelia's overalls. She rocked her daughter gently as she sobbed and didn't notice that someone had entered the house until she heard the front door slam. "Go away, Spike!" she shouted as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Buffy?"

She lifted her tear stained face to see Angel standing at the end of the couch. Immediately she stood up and started backing away from him. "Angel... What are you doing here?"

"How is she? How are you, Buffy?"

"I've been better, thanks," she spat as she pointed to her red and puffy face.

"Buffy, I left her. I left Darla," he blurted.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Spike paced across his brother's living room carpet, turning at the coffee table to make another pass. "Careful... You're gonna burn a hole in that and I don't think Cordy would be too pleased. Buffy trouble?" Spike shot him the two finger salute and Doyle smiled. "C'mon, Spike, I can read you like a book... one with big pictures and small words."

"Not now, Doyle," he spat, throwing himself down on to the couch with a mumbled, "She loves him. She bloody loves him."

Doyle stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. He'd never seen Spike this broken before. "Loves who?" he asked softly as he sat down next to Spike.

"Captain Forehead, of course. I've lost her, Doyle. I always knew it was a possibility - I was away for a long time. I thought she'd have probably moved on... but seein' it for myself... havin' her look at me like that..." He dropped his head backwards, resting it on the back of the couch as he sighed loudly, "I'm startin' to wonder why I came back in the first place."

"You came back because you had to. You needed closure on the whole Buffy issue plus you needed to see your handsome and intelligent brother," smirked Doyle.

"I've another brother? Funny... I always thought it was just the pair of us." joked Spike half heartedly before he sighed again, "I don't know... I think I should just go, leave town for good."

"You can't just leave because of a girl, Spike. If you'd done that before her then we would've had to move around a lot. Wouldn't even have had time to unpack," chuckled Doyle. "Besides, this is your home too. Buffy doesn't own Sunnydale."

"I just don't think I could stand it, runnin' into her and Amelia with that wanker, playin' happy family. There's nothin' keepin' me here, Doyle, not anymore."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true!" Spike stood up and started pacing again out of frustration. "I've got no job, no girl, and I'm moochin' a place to sleep off my brother and his wife like some soddin' loser! Maybe it's time I moved on. You said it yourself... I've gotta let go."

"Yeah. Let go of Buffy, not just go, dumbass. Just think about what you're doing here, Spike." Doyle stood up and clapped Spike on the shoulder then walked out of the apartment.

XXXX

Buffy gently laid a still sleeping Amelia in the bassinet on the coffee table then nodded to a nervously fidgeting Angel as she pointed to the couch. "You can sit, you know." Angel nodded and sat down uneasily at one end of the couch and Buffy sat at the other end, leaving a large empty space between them. "So why did you leave her?"

"Sometimes you realise when things just aren't working," he smiled sadly.

"Right, I get that, but why now, Angel? I waited for you for months and now you just decided what? That maybe the grass **IS** greener on the other side?"

"No, Buffy, I know I was a total jerk to you but I want to make up for it. We were good together. Minus the sneaking around we had to do, we had the perfect relationship."

"No we didn't, Angel, let's not kid ourselves. Me and you? We just didn't want to be lonely. That's all it was."

"Maybe that's what love is, Buffy, two people not being lonely together, and just because our lives are messed up doesn't mean we have to be cursed. Look, I'm leaving town and I was thinking that if you really meant what you said the very last time that you'd come with me." He slid down the couch, closing the distance between them and laid his hand gently on her thigh.

She looked down at his hand then nodded toward the bassinet. "I'm a mom now, Angel, and I have to think about Amelia. Any decision I make for myself has to put what she needs first."

"I know that, Buffy, and I know I'm not her father, but I can be there for her... for both of you." He leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately.

Willow and Tara stepped through the door chatting away then stopped abruptly when they spied the couple on the couch. The silence spun out until Willow cleared her throat loudly. Angel broke the kiss and whispered, "Just think about it, Buffy." He gave her a hopeful smile then kissed her gently on her forehead and left.

Willow closed the door then turned back to the living room with a scrunched up nose and a yelped, "What the heck, Buffy? Smoochies with Angel? Now?"

"It's okay, he left Darla." She smiled as she reached up to touch her lips.

"But hasn't he told you that before, Buffy? And okay, I'm not judging here... I'm so large with the not judginess... but I thought you and Spike were..."

Buffy bolted up from the couch with a shouted, "There is NO me and Spike! Not anymore!" She glared at the two shocked women then stomped past them up the stairs.

XXXX

Cordelia stepped through the front door loaded down with grocery bags and walked quickly toward the kitchen. She dropped the groceries in a haphazard pile on the countertop then clapped her hands over her ears, blocking out the music that had been assaulting them since she'd opened the door. "Holy crap, Spike!" She walked down the hall to his room, the music increasing in volume the closer she got.

_*On the floor of Tokyo_

_Or down in London town to go, go_

_With the record selection_

_And the mirror's reflection_

_I'm dancing with myself_

_When there's no-one else in sight_

_In the crowded lonely night_

_Well I wait so long_

_For my love vibration_

_And I'm dancing with myself*_

She burst into his room and shouted his name, getting absolutely no response. Her irritation rose exponentially with every shout and she finally stomped across to his dresser and snapped the CD player off. "Spike!"

His head swayed in her direction from his place on the floor in the corner. "Cordelia! I didn't know you'd be home this early, luv," he said, slurring his words.

"A bit early in the day for The Ramones and Jack Daniels, wouldn't you say?"

Spike tried to look indignant and failed miserably. "Soddin' Americans. Don't know anythin' 'bout music. That was Billy bloody Idol."

Cordy rolled her eyes and huffed, "Like it matters," then she sat on the floor next to him and started playing a mini game of tug of war over the bottle of Jack. A well placed poke to the ribs finally sealed her victory and she snatched the bottle from his hand. "I know this is rough on you, Blondie, and I don't particularly like Buffy... or you, for that matter. But seriously, you both have to stop being such freaking babies and figure out what the hell it is you want. If it's each other, great! If not, then move on!" She stood up and set the mostly empty bottle of Jack on the nightstand then crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's the thing, pet, she's chosen. She chose him and she loves him and it's my own soddin' fault for leavin' 'er in the first place. I'm a stupid, gormless twat that practically gift-wrapped the woman I love and handed her to another bloke." He looked up at her, tears tracking down his cheeks as he sobbed, "And you really don't like me?"

Cordy rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, I like you. You've kinda grown on me... like a fungus. And your precious Buffy has never been the sharpest crayon in the box, Spike. One of these days she'll figure out what an awesome guy she lost." She reached down and hauled him to his feet with a smile. "C'mon, let's sober you up a bit before Doyle gets home."

Spike wrapped his arm over her shoulders as they stumbled toward the door. "If you tell anybody I cried in front of you I'll rip your throat out," he said in mock seriousness.

Cordelia grinned evilly. "And if you tell anybody I was nice to you then Little Spike will win an all expenses paid trip down the lovely garbage disposal."

Spike cringed, his hand moving to cover himself as he muttered, "Evil bint."

Cordy just laughed as she dragged him toward the kitchen to make a vat of black coffee.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Buffy was in the basement, slowly working her way through a mountain of clean clothes when she heard footsteps coming down the creaky wooden stairs. "Hey, need any help?" asked Dawn.

"Nope, I got it... and you hate folding laundry," said Buffy, not turning to face her sister. "That's why we have a pile the size of Mount Everest down here." Buffy reached over and held up a folded red shirt. "But hey, upside, I finally found my favourite shirt that **somebody**, who will not be named... cough, cough... Dawnie... cough, cough... wore without asking."

Dawn let the jibes go, not wanting to get into another 'who does more housework' or 'stop taking my clothes without asking' argument right now. "Soooo... heard Angel was here this afternoon, what did he want?"

Buffy sighed as she tossed the red shirt back onto the stack. "He wanted to get back together, to look after me and Amelia."

"And what did you say?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet."

"What about Spike?"

Buffy crumpled the shirt she'd been folding in her hands then spun to face her sister with red eyes. She'd been crying for hours as she tried to figure out what she should do, what was for the best, and she was at the end of her tether. She tightened her grip on the shirt as she shouted, "Why is everybody so pro Spike right now? God, is there something in the freaking water? A secret society I'm not aware of? Is he a god or a secret rock star or something? I swear the next person that speaks his name to me is going to get my foot right up their ass!"

Dawn held up her hands in surrender as she stepped closer to her distraught sister. "I'm sorry, Buffy, I was just asking." She reached out and folded her Buffy into a tight hug. "You've been crying for a while, huh? I know you only come down here to fold laundry when you need to cry. I remember just after Sp... uh... that one guy... left, you locked yourself down here for like three hours."

"I can't do this, Dawnie," Buffy sobbed on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," Dawn soothed.

XXXX

Darla stood on the porch of Buffy's house trying to decide if she should knock or not. With a deep breath she gave in and rapped sharply on the door.

Buffy pulled it open, clearly not expecting to see the blonde woman standing on her porch. "Darla," Buffy said, a little startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to know the truth, Buffy."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy tried to cover, although she knew exactly what Darla was talking about.

"The baby. Is she Angel's?"

Buffy sighed and stepped back from the door. "I think you better come in..."

Darla stepped over the threshold and saw the gurgling baby in her bassinette. "Is this her?"

Buffy rolled her eyes behind Darla's back. '_How many kids does she think I have?_'

"She's beautiful," said Darla sadly.

"Thank you." She gestured to the couch, indicating that Darla should sit. "Look, Darla, I know what we did was wrong and I don't want to cause you anymore heartache. Amelia isn't Angel's baby," Buffy said softly.

"Do you have any idea of the hurt you've put me through?" Darla shouted, causing Amelia to cry.

Willow pounded down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about, her eyes widening at the sight of Angel's wife sitting on the couch. "Buffy... are you okay?" asked Willow sheepishly.

"I'm fine. Do me a favor and take Amelia upstairs?" asked Buffy, passing Amelia over to Willow, who immediately disappeared. Buffy didn't miss the way Darla's eyes followed the baby as Willow carted her out of the room. "Look… I'm sorry Darla, I really am. I know there's nothing I can say to make you feel better…"

Darla slapped Buffy soundly across the face and Buffy clutched at her cheek like it had been scalded. "Okay maybe I deserved that," shouted Buffy, "but have you ever stopped and asked yourself why he did it? He was lonely. You were being a total bitch about the whole adoption thing and he needed somebody to be there for him and you sure as hell weren't! You played games with him numerous times, Darla."

Darla stood from the couch wearing a look of disgusted disdain. "Thanks, but if I wanted advice from a young single mother who's also a man stealing whore, I would have asked for it!" Darla slapped her again and walked out of the house.

XXXX

Cordelia, Doyle, and Spike sat around the dinner table, Doyle, as usual, shoveling food into his mouth like somebody was about to take it off him. Cordelia politely nibbled on hers, taking a sip of wine occasionally, and Spike was just pushing his food around his plate.

"Uh, I want to thank you two," Spike suddenly spoke.

"For what, bro?" said Doyle, dribbling spaghetti sauce down his chin.

"For havin' me here and feedin' me and everything," said Spike.

"No big. You eat way less than Doyle does, and manage to get a lot less of it on your face," said Cordelia, passing her husband a napkin.

"No really, I appreciate it, but uh... Harmony asked me to go to Argentina with her and I think I'm gonna go."

Doyle dropped his fork in shock. It was a rarity in itself that he'd stopped eating while there was still food on his plate, but to drop his cutlery was an unheard of occurrence. "Spike, if it's about a job, I can get you one at my place or I can talk to Xander and see if he can get you a job on the construction site."

"No, it's not a job, it's not stayin' here with you two, and hell, it's not even Buffy. I just think it's the right thing to do."

"You're being an idiot and you're wrong." Doyle slammed his napkin down on the table as he stood up then slammed the front door on his way out of the apartment.

"He'll come around, Spike... eventually. He just misses you when you go on your travels. He needs his brother, you dink. You two have rarely been separated and it's hard on him when you're gone, but if you think that what you're doing is the right thing then we can't stop you, as much as Doyle might try," Cordelia half smiled.

"Thanks, pet, s'pose I better go after him then. Git doesn't hold his liquor well at all. Could get ugly if I'm not there to babysit." He excused himself from the table then grabbed his duster and followed Doyle out of the apartment.

XXXX

Willow and Tara had arranged a girl's night out so Buffy could have a little fun and Xander had been volunteered for babysitting duty, being that he was the only one in the group who wasn't a girl.

Buffy had finally gotten back into her regular clothes and had decided to wear the red scoop neck top she'd rescued from the laundry pile with black jeans and red heels. She checked herself in the mirror, remembering that the last time she'd gone out was the night Spike had arrived back in town, and that had been a little over three months ago. She was way overdue for some mindless fun.

They hadn't spoken since Spike had asked the dreaded Angel love question and she realized that she missed having him around and she knew Amelia did too. With one more lip gloss check and a giant sigh, she headed downstairs.

The gang was sitting in the living room and they all wolf whistled and cheered as Buffy walked down the stairs. "Hey, sexy mama!" giggled Dawn.

"You look great, Buffy," smiled Tara shyly.

"Let's get this show on the road! I'm ready for some drinking and dancing!" smiled Buffy.

XXXX

Spike had searched for Doyle at all his usual haunts with no luck, so he'd started scouring the rest of the bars in Sunnydale, finally finding him tucked away in a corner at The Bronze, of all places. He strode over to the table Doyle had claimed and placed a large bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses on the table. Doyle looked up to see his younger brother standing there and couldn't help but smile. Spike really did know the way to his brother's heart. "Rack 'em up," said Doyle.

Willow and Tara entered first with Buffy, Dawn, and Anya close behind. Tara, Anya, and Dawn were assigned the task of finding the perfect table while Buffy and Willow were aimed at the bar to secure the drinks.

Dawn snagged Willow's arm before she could move away and whispered in her ear, "Don't mention Spike by name tonight." She cut her eyes to the heels on Buffy's feet. "Those shoes would be really uncomfortable lodged in the place that Buffy threatened to lodge them the next time somebody said his name." Dawn nodded over her shoulder at the other girls. "I'll warn the others too. Don't really want to spend the rest of the night in the emergency room waiting for someone to get Buffy's shoe surgically removed from their ass."

Willow nodded with a slightly fearful glance at Buffy's feet then started after the blonde. She stepped up beside her and asked, "You sure you're okay?"

Buffy smiled over at her as they pushed their way through the throng of people gathered around the bar. "I'm gonna start charging everyone who asks me that. I'll make a fortune."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just wish I knew what to do. I need to figure out what's for the best... for me and for Amelia, but my brain hurts from all the thinking I've done and I'm no closer to making a decision," sighed Buffy

"Want my advice?" Buffy nodded and smiled and Willow nodded toward the back corner of the bar where she'd spotted a head of white blond hair. "Forget your brain and follow your heart, Buffy."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Doyle set his shot glass lightly on the table and glanced over at his brother, asking quietly, "So when do you go?"

"End of the week, got my ticket today," said Spike, downing another shot.

Doyle blanched and twirled his shot glass in his fingers. "Sure I can't change your mind?"

Spike flinched slightly at his brother's sorrowful expression, but his mind was made up and all the puppy dog eyes Doyle kept throwing his way wasn't going to change it. "I doubt it, 'sides, you ought to see Harmony. Twenty-something little blonde chit. Gorgeous, she is."

Doyle smirked as he picked up his beer. "Uh huh... and does that description ring any bells to you?"

Spike's eyes widened slightly and he stammered, "Uh... no. No bells." Doyle's smirk amped up a few notches and Spike picked up his beer, chugging almost half of it as Doyle just sat there staring at him.

"So if I said, Spike, my brother, there's a cracking girl over there, short, blonde, about twenty something... you'd say?" Doyle gestured with his beer bottle, indicating a group of people standing on the other side of the room.

Spike turned around slowly, mostly just to humour Doyle because he wasn't particularly interested in trolling for women at the moment, and looked for the girl Doyle had indicated, his eyes widening into saucers as they fell on the small, blonde woman standing with her back to him. His hand jerked, rattling his beer bottle against the table top as he breathed out, "Buffy."

Doyle clinked the neck of his bottle against Spike's with a chuckled, "Ding ding ding... We have a winner!"

XXXX

"Hey, there's Doyle and that uh... one guy. You know, he who shall not be named," smiled Dawn as she waved over at them, getting a salute from Doyle and a shy grin from Spike.

Buffy kept her back to them as she spat, "I know, Willow spotted his stupid hair while we were at the bar and just **had** to point it out. Like I even care that he's here."

Willow flinched at the venom in Buffy's voice, but it didn't stop her from asking, "So, you and Sp..." An elbow to her ribs and a glare from Dawn as she drew a finger across her throat in the classic 'say it and she'll kill you' gesture brought Willow stuttering to a halt. She took a quick breath and continued in a low voice, "You and uh... Doyle's brother... still aren't speaking then?"

"Nope," said Buffy, sighing, "and I think it's for the best, this way neither of us get disappointed." She flashed a small smile that didn't manage to fool any of her friends.

Anya threw her a wide grin. "Well, I kinda think that's about to fail seeing as how he's on his way over here." Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to face him as he walked toward the group.

"Hello, ladies," he said softly.

After a chorus of hi's from the girls, Anya piped up with an absent minded smile, "Buffy's trying not to talk to you, which was easy when you were all the way over there, but is hard now that you're standing right in front of her."

Buffy shot her friend a withering look and gritted out, "Gee thanks, Anya, but you didn't really have to be so helpful."

Spike grinned slightly, "Sorry you feel that way, Buffy, but I do need a word with you."

"Sure, you can have two. Get. Lost."

"What is your problem, Summers?"

"My problem? Hmmm, let's see... right now my problem is about your height, has bleach blond hair, kind of a Billy Idol look-a-like... oh wait..." She smiled evilly.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a stuck up tight arse then you'd be able to get over yourself and we'd be able to solve this problem!"

"Guys," said Willow sternly, noticing her friend's little quarrel was starting to draw the attention of other patrons.

"God! You're just the same little bleached jackass that left, aren't you? I thought you were on a mission to go 'find yourself' or whatever bullshit excuse you were using for not wanting commitment, so I figured you would've found at least a speck of personality somewhere on your travels, but I guess it was a wasted trip!"

"Okay, you two, that's enough!" said Doyle walking over to stand beside his brother.

Spike laughed loudly, completely ignoring Doyle, "And that tripe's comin' from the chit who bottles everythin' up 'til she's 'bout ready to pop then explodes and makes a mountain out of a molehill! Maybe if you'd remove your head from your arse for five bloody seconds you'd be able to see what's goin' on 'round you, Summers!"

Tears sprang to Buffy's emerald eyes and without thinking she curled her hand into a fist and let it fly, socking him hard in the jaw, then she spun on her heel and stomped away without a second glance. Spike stood there for a few seconds, amazed that Buffy had hit him as his hand drifted up and rubbed at his sore jaw. _'Wow... bint packs a punch,_' he thought before following Buffy out of The Bronze.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Buffy!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with her. When he was within touching distance he grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around to face him. "Can I firstly say, ow? And secondly, I know I deserved it."

"Who the hell do you think you are, Spike? You don't know me anymore! How dare you say those things about me?"

"Did I not just say I deserved that punch? Look, Buffy, I didn't come out here to start another fight; the last thing I want is for me to leave on bad terms."

"Leave? Ohhhh, here it comes, you've been back what? A few weeks? Now you're just gonna go again because things around here aren't to your liking? Because now I have responsibilities? Well I'm sorry you came back only to find out that life without you didn't stop; my life didn't pause because you left! So have fun! Go see whatever there is to see! Drop off the face of the freaking earth for all I care because I have a man that loves me and is willing to step up and be a father to Amelia!"

"What? You're back with Angel?"

"Yeah, I'm back with Angel. He's a real man that's gonna take care of me and Amelia, not a little boy who sometimes likes to play house!"

"You really think that's what that was Buffy? I care about you and I'm not gonna stand by and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life with Captain Forehead!"

"It's not your choice, Spike! And you won't be here to watch me do anything anyway! You're leaving, remember? Again! So go! Live your life and stay the hell out of mine!" She spun and ran away from him, going as fast as her feet would carry her in the ridiculously uncomfortable heels she'd decided to wear.

XXXX

Spike strode back into The Bronze and sat down at the table with Doyle and the girls. "Did you find her?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah. Why didn't you lot tell me she was back with Peaches?" he asked sadly, taking the shot of Jack that Doyle had just poured for him.

"She is?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Apparently so, Niblet. Least that's what she screamed at me on the sidewalk outside. Thought the ponce was married. What happened to Mrs. Forehead?"

Dawn clenched her hand into a fist in her lap. "He left her and came over to see Buffy yesterday to ask her to get back together with him, but she told me she hadn't decided if she was going to or not. Guess she made up her mind. Sorry, Spike."

Spike shrugged before downing another shot. "Just makes things easier I guess."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"I leave for Argentina on Friday, just makes it a clean break now doesn't it?" he said, raising another shot and toasting them before knocking it back.

"No, Spike, you can't leave. Not again," said Dawn, suddenly near tears.

Spike wrapped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. "Hey, Niblet, don't cry. I'll write to you all the time, I promise, and when school's out you can come visit me wherever I am, ok?"

"No, you don't understand, Spike. You can't go! You can't! She needs you even if Buffy won't admit it, she needs you!"

"Willow, what is she yammering about?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea. Dawn, what 'she' are you talking about?"

"Amelia! She needs her father!"

"What?" asked Doyle in shock as he looked between Dawn and his equally shocked brother.

Spike was surprised that his voice came out sounding somewhat normal as he asked quietly, "Niblet, are you sayin' that **I'm** Amelia's father? That it's not Angel?"

"No, it's not him, it's you! You're Amelia's dad and you know you are! You feel it! I see it in your eyes every time you hold her. She's yours, Spike!"

"Oh my God," he gasped, his face as white as a sheet.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Oh my God," Cordelia repeated for the hundredth time as she paced up and down the hallway.

"Can you say anything that's gonna be a little more helpful in this situation?" asked Doyle.

"I'm sorry. It's just... wow. Hello... shocker? Buffy kept that hidden pretty well," she said, sliding down the wall and leaning against Doyle.

She and Doyle had been outside Spike's room for the better part of an hour. They'd managed to get him to talk, but there was still no sign of him even thinking about letting them in. He'd cried for the majority of the night and he usually wasn't one for crying, at least not without a few bottles of Jack to lubricate his tear ducts, but he'd been sober as a judge when Doyle had dragged him out of The Bronze after Dawn's little declaration. All the alcohol he'd consumed prior to that little bombshell being dropped on his head had seemingly vaporized as every cell in his body had howled in betrayal. Buffy had hurt him deeply by keeping Amelia's paternity a secret and he'd spent all night trying to figure out why she'd done it. _'Why didn't she tell me?'_ he'd asked himself over and over as the moon had trekked across the sky. The first rays of the sun were flooding his room and he was still no closer to finding an answer, although he'd finally run out of tears and was left feeling like a hollowed out shell.

Doyle tried one more time to coax him out of the room. "Spike, come on man, you need to talk about this, just let us in." There was a scrabbling noise and the door suddenly flew open then Spike stomped back to his corner and dropped to the floor in a graceless heap, staring blankly into space.

Doyle started to stand and Cordelia put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Maybe I should talk to him."

Doyle hesitated for a second then nodded. "Can't do much more damage, I guess. I'll be watching telly." He got to his feet and looked down at his wife. "I'd tell you to be gentle, but you're you, so... just do what you do, Cordy. Make him understand." He gave her a weak smile and headed for the living room.

Cordelia got to her feet and stepped into Spike's room, closing the door behind her. She stepped up in front of him and nudged his shoulder until he'd moved over far enough for her to sit down beside him. "I know you keep saying that you don't want to talk about it, but tough, you're gonna have to."

"Look, pet, I know you mean well, but talkin' to you isn't gonna help just now," he said sadly.

"You're right; I'm not the one you should be talking to. Buffy is the one you should be talking to, so why don't you haul your carcass over there and talk to her?"

"I tried talkin' to her. Didn't work. Just dissolved into a screaming match. Tell me how she could just let me leave town not knowing that I've got a daughter? My own flesh and blood! Does she hate me that much?"

"I don't know, Spike, but sitting here moping about it isn't going to do you any good. You need to talk to her. Make her listen"

Spike looked over at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Have you met Buffy? Nobody's ever made that chit do anythin' she didn't already have her mind made up to do."

"Good point. Um... can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"I want an honest answer. No bullshit, okay?"

"Scout's honour," he said, holding up his hand.

"You weren't even in the Boy Scouts, dufus," she chuckled lightly and lightly slapped his arm then her expression turned serious again. "Why did you come back?"

He looked at her curiously for a moment then smiled thinly. "I came back because I finally realized that I'd made a mistake. I never should've left. There was this thing in the back of my head the whole time I was gone... this little voice asking, _'I wonder how Buffy is.'_ or _'I wonder what Buffy's doing now_?' I thought it would go away after a while, but it stuck there and kept hammerin' at me 'til it finally made me get on a plane back to the States. I still love her, Cordelia, that's why I came back," he sighed.

"And now you're sitting here all mopey because..."

"She made her choice. She wants Angel and there's nothing I can do about that, pet."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Men are so dense. She doesn't want him, you big dork. She loves you! We can all see it. It's practically tattooed on her forehead. She's just scared, and hey, I'm totally on your side here, but who can blame her? You bolted like a scared rabbit the first time she mentioned moving forward and commitment, and now she's got a kid which, gotta say, is a huge thing."

"I know that. I'm not sayin' I didn't do anythin' wrong, but..."

Cordelia put her hand over Spike's mouth, silencing him before asking, "Remember when Doyle and I got married?" She dropped her hand so he could answer.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Before the wedding I had second thoughts. I seriously thought about making a run for it and never looking back, but then I remembered how he holds me when I'm sick, how he says the sweetest things to me when I need a little pick me up, and how he makes me feel safe whenever I'm with him. I tried to think about my life without him in it and do you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I couldn't picture my life without him in it. Couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried, and that's when I knew I was doing the right thing. Now here we are four years later and I still get butterflies when he walks into the room." She smiled and nudged her shoulder against Spike's. "So, the question you've got to ask yourself is... when you look at your future, what do you see?"

He paused for a moment and closed his eyes as he pictured his future then opened them and smiled at Cordy. "All I see is Buffy."

"So... why are you still sitting here? Go get her, champ!"

He smiled as he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. He darted back in again, giving Cordy a brief kiss on the cheek just as she got to her feet. "You're welcome," she said, smiling as she heard him running toward the front door.

Doyle walked into the room smiling like the cat that had got the cream. "So... can't imagine your life without me, eh, princess?"

"I knew you were listening," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You bug the hell out of me sometimes, but yes, I can't imagine my life without you, Allen Francis Doyle."

"Ditto, princess, ditto," he said, kissing her softly.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Here it is guys the final chapter! Well except for the epilogue which will be up soon! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it, big thanks to everybody who reviewed or favorite this story

And a big thank you to my Beta Hulettwyo for all of her hard work!

CHAPTER TWENTY

Spike drove down Revello Drive like a madman, screeching into Buffy's driveway and slightly denting Angel's car. _'Great, the Poof's here,'_ he thought to himself as he slammed his car door and rushed up to the front door then started knocking repeatedly.

Buffy had just brought her last suitcase down and smiled at Angel as she set it next to the others. Angel wrapped his arms around her. "This is going to be great, Buffy, a fresh start for us both," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

The front door suddenly started rattling in the frame from the force of the knocking and Angel glanced at it then looked at Buffy. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"Nope, I'm meeting the guys later for a farewell at the Magic Box," she said, walking toward the door and opening it. "Spike," she said coldly, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"I'm done talking," she said, starting to close the door.

Spike wedged his foot between the door and the frame preventing her from closing it. "Amelia is my daughter, isn't she?"

Buffy's mouth fell open and she swung the door back open. "Who told you that?" she demanded.

"The look on your face says it all, pet. It's true isn't it, she's really mine?"

"You better come in," she sighed, stepping out of the way.

He entered the house and Angel immediately went on the defensive. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter," he said with a smirk. _'Take that, Peaches!' _

Angel looked at Buffy harshly. "That true? He's the father?"

"Yeah, he is," she said, looking around the room as she tried to avoid making eye contact with either man. "Angel, can you give us a few minutes?"

He was hesitant at first then nodded slightly. "Sure, I'll put the rest of the bags in the car," he said, picking up the suitcases and walking slowly out the front door.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere, luv?"

"Yeah," she giggled slightly, "You're not the only one who gets to leave town, you know. How'd you find out?"

"Niblet. She didn't want me to leave, said you needed me."

"Well it's pretty obvious I don't."

"Maybe you don't, but what about her?" He gestured to the sleeping baby in the stroller.

"She has Angel," Buffy said icily.

Spike drew in a deep breath; those words had stung him, and he said in a low, dangerous voice, "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, Spike," Buffy retorted, just as low and dangerous.

"Buffy, there's no way you're taking her away from me. No matter what there is or isn't between us, don't punish her."

"What does it matter? In a few days you won't even be in this country!"

Spike took the plane ticket out of the inside pocket of his duster and held it up so Buffy could see what it was. Then he ripped it into tiny pieces and tossed them at her. "Happy?"

She waved the fluttering bits of paper away from her face. "Oh yeah, Spike, I'm ecstatic! But throwing stuff at me doesn't prove a damn thing!"

"So what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere? I want to be a part of her life, Buffy, you can't deny me that!"

"Yeah, **NOW** you want to be a part of her life, but what happens in six or nine months' time when the novelty wears off?"

"Not gonna happen," he said firmly.

"Spike, I know you, you're not the commitment type. You said it yourself. More than once."

"People can change, Buffy. I've changed."

"No, you haven't. You're still the same old Spike." She took hold of the stroller handle and turned it toward the door. "Now, you've talked and I've listened and I think it's time for you to go. Angel's waiting and I have to go say goodbye to the guys," she said, pushing Amelia's stroller out the front door. She stopped at the edge of the porch and looked back over her shoulder, a sad look on her face. "Goodbye, Spike."

XXXX

By the time Spike had managed to shake himself out of his heartbroken stupor, Angel's car was just rounding the corner at the end of the block. Spike sprinted to his car and dove in, speeding to catch up. He followed Angel's Viper to the Magic Box then sat there, trying to get himself together as Angel helped Buffy unload the stroller and settle Amelia into it. They were pushing it through the door when Spike decided that he was as together as he was ever going to get and he'd better shift his arse if he wanted to stop the love of his life from walking right out of it.

He climbed out of his car and took a few seconds to breathe deeply then ran inside and interrupted the farewell exchanges going on with an anguished shout of, "Don't go, Buffy!"

Buffy was startled and broke free from Xander's embrace as Angel shouted, "Not this again!" He pushed past Xander and stepped up in front of Spike, his fists clenched.

Buffy stepped between them and laid a hand on Angel's chest. "Angel, I'll handle this, okay?" She smiled at him reassuringly and he nodded, backing off slowly then stalking across the store to sit beside Tara at the table.

She turned and faced Spike, folding her arms across her chest as she screamed, "Why the hell shouldn't I leave?"

"Because I love you!" he yelled back.

Tears formed once again in Buffy's eyes as she whispered, "No you don't."

Angel rose from his seat and started to walk toward the blonde couple, but Xander stood in his way, shaking his head. "Park your carcass, Gel Boy. They need to work this out themselves." Angel glowered, but backed up, dropping into the chair with a thump.

Spike nodded his thanks to Xander then took a step toward Buffy. "I do. I love you."

"Spike, please..." The tears fell freely from Buffy's eyes as he took another step forward.

Looking into her emerald eyes he spoke softly, "Buffy, I love you. I tried so hard not to, but I do. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left. I know you probably can't forgive me for that and I don't blame you, I can't forgive myself, luv, but trust me when I say that I love you. There is no other girl out there for me, nobody could ever measure up to you and nobody could drive me crazy like you do. I love everything about you, Buffy. When I look into the future all I see is you and me and Amelia and that's all I want, luv."

Buffy blinked away more tears as she cried, "It's too late for that, Spike, it's just too late!"

"Marry me?" he blurted.

Gasps were heard from around the room and Anya was pretty sure she was hallucinating. She leaned over and whispered to Dawn, "Can you slap me? I think I'm dreaming." Dawn just rolled her eyes and carried on watching the exchange between her sister and the man she'd classed as a brother-in-law.

"What?" Buffy couldn't believe her ears. _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_

He dropped to one knee and reached for her hand, clasping it tightly in his. "Will you do me the greatest honour and become my wife?"

He smiled nervously up at her as tears coursed down her cheeks. "You're just asking me to marry you because you don't want me to go with Angel!" she cried.

He bolted to his feet, still holding tightly to her hand. "That is not the bloody reason! Buffy Anne Summers, I want to marry you! Do I need to repeat my _'I love you'_ speech? I love the bones off you, you infuriating bint!"

She smiled even though tears were still rolling down her cheeks and took a deep breath. "You really want to marry me?"

He grinned, "I do."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Spike, I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

The shop erupted into cheers and applause as everyone converged on the lip locked couple. Everyone except Angel, who looked down at his feet as he awkwardly cleared his throat. The kiss broke and Buffy glanced at Angel then looked at Spike. He nodded slightly and she gave him a quick peck then walked over to Angel. "I'm sorry, Angel, you're a great guy and I know you would've taken care of me and Amelia, but a wise friend once told me that I have to follow my heart." She smiled at Willow, who in turn smiled brightly back. "And Spike is my heart, I'm sorry," she said sadly then reached out and touched his arm. "You should follow your heart, too, and we both know I'm not it."

Angel smiled sadly and nodded. "I'll get your bags. Goodbye, Buffy." He laid his hand over hers for a second then quietly left the shop.

The gang rallied round the blonde couple, sharing hugs and handshakes and a lot of congratulations. Dawn hugged her sister tightly then stood back with a smile. "I'm sorry I blabbed, but honestly, aren't you glad I did?"

"I suppose you can have a get out of jail free card just this once, considering I just bagged myself a hot fiancée," giggled Buffy as she slipped her arm round Spike's waist.

Spike wrapped his arm over Dawn's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Thanks, Niblet. Without your blabber mouth, God only knows what would've happened."

Buffy reached up and grasped his chin, pulling him into a soft kiss then murmuring against his lips, "We won't find out now, will we?"


	21. Chapter 21

EPILOGUE

*TWO YEARS LATER*

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror then sat on her bed with a huff, running her hand along her slightly swollen belly. She was only a few months gone but already her clothes were starting to feel snug. She smiled to herself as she remembered the last months of her pregnancy with Amelia when she'd almost taken Xander's eye out with the rubber band she'd used to keep her jeans closed. She also remembered how she'd been feeling at the time, all mopey and missing Spike, but this time was different because as soon as she'd told him she was pregnant again he'd literally jumped for joy. Their family was certainly growing.

Buffy heard loud obnoxious giggling coming from the living room. She carefully tip-toed down the stairs to find her husband laying flat on his back being tickle attacked by Dawn and Amelia. She immediately started giggling as she walked into the room. "What are you doing to Daddy?"

"It's tickle time, Mommy," chuckled Amelia as her small fingers dug into Spike's ribs, sending him into howling laughter.

"Princess, we're gonna have to pick this up later, Mummy and I have to go," he said breathlessly, picking up the little girl and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, Daddy," said Amelia sadly.

"Hey hey, you know you're Da's little Princess, yeah?" he said, running his fingers through her long honey blonde curls.

She wrapped her tiny arms tight around his neck and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek as she giggled, "I know."

XXXXX

The doctor's office was full as Buffy and Spike took their seats and proceeded to wait. It wasn't long before they spotted two familiar faces walking towards them. "Cordelia, Doyle... What are you doing here?" asked Buffy as she popped out of her seat and hugged each of them.

Cordelia smiled and patted her still flat stomach. "I'm pregnant... duh," she giggled as Buffy's name was called by a nurse.

"This calls for a celebration! Come by the house tonight and we'll have dinner," smiled Buffy as Spike ushered her through the door, following a woman in pink scrubs with baby elephants all over them.

The doctor breezed into the exam room, greeting them both with a hearty smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Pratt, how great to see you! How have things been with the pregnancy since I last saw you?"

"Great, Dr. Greenwell. The morning sickness is almost gone, thank God," Buffy sighed in relief as she hopped up on the bed and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach.

"Good, good. Now are we ready to find out whether we're pink or blue?" He squirted a sizeable dollop of cold gel onto Buffy's stomach.

"Ready as ever, Doc." smiled Spike as he stood next to the table with Buffy's hand clutched tightly in his.

The doctor moved the wand slowly over Buffy's stomach, tapping on the keyboard as he took the baby's measurements. After he'd saved that data, he slid the wand to a spot low and to the left on Buffy's belly then proudly pointed to the swirls of black and white on the screen and announced, "That right there..." he tapped a spot on the screen, "means that you're having a little boy."

"Thank God," breathed Spike and Buffy shot him a confused look. He grinned a little sheepishly and ducked his head as he murmured, "I promised Amelia she'd be my only Princess. Didn't want to lie to my little girl."

"Well it seems like you have your little Prince, Buffy," smiled Dr. Greenwalt as he wiped the gel off her bump and left the room.

Spike turned to Buffy, still smiling like an idiot, but the smile fell off his face as soon as he realized that his wife had tears in her eyes. "Buffy, luv, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said, wiping her eyes free of tears. "I'm just so happy, Spike. I've got an incredible husband, a gorgeous daughter, and now I've going to have a precious little boy. Life just couldn't get any better."

Spike pulled her in for a hug and gently kissed her forehead. "It's perfect," he whispered.

XXXXX

Spike stepped out onto the sidewalk, glancing back over his shoulder at Buffy as he towed her along behind him, and bounced off something hard and unforgiving. He backed up a step and barely glanced up at the tall, well-built man as he started mumbling apologies, then his eyes widened and he tensed as Buffy's astonished voice squeaked from behind him, "Angel?" She pushed past Spike and stood in front of him, gaping.

"Buffy..." They stood staring at each other for a long minute then Angel shook himself and motioned to the woman standing next to him. "You remember my wife, Darla?"

"Sure... um hi... so what are you guys doing here?" asked Buffy.

"We're... uh... we're having a baby," Angel smiled.

"Congratulations to both of you, you really deserve it," smiled Buffy.

Angel looked at Spike and then at Buffy's slightly raised stomach. "Looks like congratulations are in order for you guys too."

"Uh yeah, our second, a little boy," smiled Buffy brightly as she squeezed Spike's hand.

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," said Buffy.

"Angel, hon, we're gonna be late," Darla said tightly as she clamped her hand possessively onto Angel's forearm.

"Right, uh... good seeing you, Buffy, you too, Spike," said Angel, giving Buffy one last look before letting his wife drag him through the door.

"You too," said Buffy.

"Well, what do ya know, the great poofter had it in him after all," snarked Spike.

Buffy turned and patted his chest playfully. "Hey that's not fair, they went through hell to get that baby and I'm happy for them."

"Sorry, luv, it's just that last look he gave you..." He turned his head, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes.

"Hey!" She reached up and slid her fingers into Spike's hair, pulling his forehead down to rest against hers as she whispered, "Look at me, Spike." He slowly opened his eyes and she pinned him with her gaze as she said forcefully, "I'm YOUR wife, not his. I have YOUR children, not his. I'm YOURS, not his."

His arms slid around her and pulled her close as he murmured against her lips, "I know, luv, and I couldn't wish for anything better."


End file.
